


Буржуй тенниса

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Принц тенниса» в Советском Союзе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буржуй тенниса

**Author's Note:**

> _Примечание/Предупреждения:_ гендерсвитч, псевдосоветские псевдореалии. Фик написан на [заявку](http://fbinside.diary.ru/p188597902.htm?from=60#638602613). Чудесные иллюстрации, выполненные GerVOlg, можно посмотреть [здесь](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191814390.htm).

Митенька Хаджимов был человеком редкой одаренности, которая проявляла себя во всем, за что бы он ни взялся. Впрочем, некоторые сферы деятельности его гений пронзал не до конца. И так уж получилось, что фотосъемка относилась к одной из них.  
По крайней мере, судя по нахмуренному лицу Анатолия Кейгина, тот считал именно так.  
– Нет, не пойдет, – Кейгин со вздохом отбросил пачку снимков, которые просматривал последние полчаса. Глянцевые черно-белые фотографии веером легли на полированную поверхность журнального столика.  
Митенька тоже вздохнул. По правде говоря, он не понимал, в чем проблема. Фотографии были… узнаваемыми. По мнению Митеньки, было глупо требовать от них большего.  
К несчастью, Кейгин так не думал.  
– Они должны быть хорошими, – втолковывал он Митеньке. – По крайней мере, настолько, чтобы передавать мое величие.  
Обреченно потеребив ремешок висящего на шее «Зенита», Митенька бросил взгляд в окно. За окном лежал корт, над созданием которого местные умельцы бились всю прошедшую неделю. Идти на корт не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть здесь, в прохладной комнате с высокими потолками, пить ледяной яблочный сок, слушать доносящийся с берега рокот волн и вести длинные познавательные беседы о концептуальном искусстве.  
«Москва, – напомнил себе Митенька. – «Известия» или хотя бы «Правда». Союз журналистов, интервью с представителями столичной элиты, командировки за рубеж… Дмитрий Хаджимов, инкорр».  
– Попробуем еще раз? – предложил он с фальшивым энтузиазмом.  
– А смысл? – Кейгин мрачно уставился на забракованные снимки. – Ты пойми, это ведь не просто фотографии! Именно от них зависит весь успех…  
– Но моя статья… – вскинулся было Митенька.  
– Да-да, – отмахнулся от него Кейгин, – расскажет всем о моей важной роли в жизни местного общества. В то время как снимки, – в порыве чувств он выразительно прищелкнул пальцами, – должны взывать к инстинктам, к первобытной природе, чтобы Тимур…  
Плечи Митеньки поникли. Покорно кивая, он попытался отрешиться от реальности, в которой сын успешного советского дипломата, красавец и умница Анатолий Кейгин пылал пагубной (и противозаконной) страстью к потомственному рыбаку из приморского захолустья Тимуру Кунимицину. Свое мнение по этому вопросу Митенька предпочитал держать при себе, но считал, что вся эта история изрядно походила на социалистическую сказку о Золушке – с идейно правильным посылом в основе и поучительной моралью в конце. Вполне довольная своей участью Золушка бороздила южное море в поисках ставриды, а тщетно пытающийся добиться ее внимания принц терпеливо ожидал возвращения любимой на берегу, отгрохав себе трехэтажный особняк с маяком, чтобы ждать было легче.  
Даже сильно постаравшись, Кейгин вряд ли мог сделать лучший (или худший) выбор. Кунимицин был ударником труда и человеком крепких моральных устоев, его постоянно награждали почетными грамотами и вымпелами и приводили в пример подрастающему поколению. Слабость у Кунимицина была единственная – городская община. Он вывозил на учебные экскурсии местных и приезжих, организовал кружок резьбы по дереву, водил школьников в походы и, в общем и целом, постоянно пекся о благе города.  
Кейгин собирался создать видимость, что делает то же самое.  
План по завоеванию Кунимицина, порождение двух великих умов – Кейгина и Митеньки – был прост, но совершенно гениален: продвижение спорта. Продвигать после долгих колебаний решили теннис. Главным аргументом стали теннисные шорты, а также тот факт, что Кейгин и впрямь умел в него неплохо играть.  
Основная роль в плане отводилась Митеньке, который, будучи журналистом, должен был напечатать в местной газете цикл репортажей о высокой сознательности товарища Кейгина, самоотверженно готового нести теннис в массы. В то, что теннис действительно приживется в городе, ни один из них не верил.  
Умело составленная статья и правильно подобранные фотографии должны были привлечь внимание Кунимицина к несомненным достоинствам Кейгина. Все остальное было делом техники.  
Кейгин очень верил в эту стратегию и еще больше верил в шорты, действенность которых была не так давно испытана им во французском посольстве. По его словам, именно благодаря шортам сложные переговоры удалось склонить в пользу Советского Союза.  
К несчастью, все упиралось в фотографии.  
– За последние три дня мы отсняли уже три пленки, – заметил Кейгин, наконец-то выдохшись. – И никакого прогресса!  
По скромному мнению Митеньки, прогресс все же был. Фотографии, сделанные с первой пленки, состояли в основном из пальцев, в то время как на фотографиях последней фигурировал Кейгин. Почти всегда – целиком.  
– Ну,– Митенька пожал плечами, – я учусь.  
– Я думаю, нам нужен кто-то, кто уже умеет.  
Будь у Митеньки прохладительное – и оно бы наверняка пошло не в то горло, а так он захлебнулся только праведным негодованием:  
– Нет! Только не его! Он все испортит!  
Кейгин скептически выгнул точеную бровь:  
– Он просто придет, сделает несколько снимков – и уйдет. Что он может испортить?  
– Как минимум, наш план. Как максимум, нашу жизнь – если раскроет наш план.  
– О? – в голосе Кейгина звучала насмешливая ленца. – Он возражает против спорта в массы?  
– Дело не в спорте. Просто он тоже… – Митенька попытался было подыскать какое-нибудь слово поприличнее, но сдался и сказал, как думал. – Тоже… благоволит к Кунимицину.  
– Серьезно? – протянул Кейгин. – Значит, у него хороший вкус. Человек с таким хорошим вкусом просто обязан делать отличные фотографии.  
Митенька обиженно фыркнул. У него тоже был отличный вкус. В этом мог убедиться любой, кто видел его гардероб, а именно – рубашки (фиолетовые), свитера (фиолетовые), костюмы (фиолетовые) и футболки (с фиолетовыми вкраплениями). Однако фотографии почему-то все равно не получались.  
– Думаю, тебе лучше позвонить ему прямо сейчас, – Кейгин кивнул на стоящий на подставке телефон.  
– Хорошо. Но, – произнес Митенька мрачно, – я предупреждал.  
– Тебя послушать, он какое-то исчадье ада. Что такого он может сделать?  
Митенька вздохнул. Иногда он забывал, что Кейгин – приезжий. Местные были давно и прочно убеждены, что Филипп Шюскин может сделать все – по крайней мере то, что хочет.

 

Митенька ненавидел Филиппа Шюскина со всем пылом страсти, с каким только один классовый элемент может ненавидеть другой. Что было более чем странно, поскольку тот был не капиталистом, а обыкновенным фотографом. Работать вместе им практически не приходилось, из-за чего Митенька, желавший в начале свой карьеры установить в городке информационный террор, поначалу был очень расстроен, но чему потом, сам став жертвой террора со стороны Шюскина, оказался крайне рад. Все это Кейгин знал из первых рук, подпоив скрытного журналиста еще в самом начале их знакомства.  
В городке о Шюскине говорили как о покойнике – либо хорошо, либо ничего. На ниве фотографии в местном издании он трудился уже несколько лет. Правда, за все это время за работой его так никто и не видел, но снимки на страницах газеты появлялись исправно. Все это и многое другое пронеслось в голове у Кейгина, когда час спустя домработница наконец-то ввела Шюскина в гостиную. Особого впечатления потенциальный соперник на Кейгина не произвел – скучная клетчатая безрукавка, скучные голубые брюки. Заурядный житель приморского захолустья. Нет, Кейгину (и шортам) абсолютно ничего не угрожало.  
– Значит, теннис, – фарфоровая чашка деликатно звякнула о блюдце. Шюскин сидел на софе и, милостью Митеньки, пил по июльской жаре обжигающе горячий чай. – Какая замечательная и _бескорыстная_ идея. – Кейгин с неудовольствием отметил, как при слове «бескорыстная» у Митеньки нервно дернулся глаз. – Уверен, как раз чего-то в этом роде нашему городу и не хватало. Сам-то я человек не очень спортивный… – Кейгин попытался выбросить из головы слух, согласно которому Шюскин в студенческие годы вышел на чемпионат страны по бильярду. – Но считаю, что ваше благородное начинание достойно всяческой поддержки. Поэтому я обещаю сделать все возможное…  
– Фотографий будет достаточно, – решительно оборвал Шюскина Митенька.  
– Ах, да, – Шюскин безмятежно улыбнулся. – Фотографии для цикла репортажей…  
– Редактор дал добро, – поспешил уведомить Митенька.  
– И я его отлично понимаю, – кивнул Шюскин доброжелательно. – Новое спортивное течение – и где? В нашей глубинке. Уверен, об этом с удовольствием почитают многие – пенсионеры, учителя, вагоновожатые, _потомственные рыбаки_ …  
Глаз у Митеньки дернулся еще раз.  
Пора вмешаться, понял Кейгин.  
– Почему бы нам не пройти на корт? – предложил он, вживаясь в роль любезного хозяина дома (и положения). – Мы с Хаджимовым могли бы разыграть тренировочный матч, а вы – сделать нужные снимки.  
– Матч? – Шюскин не торопясь отставил недопитый чай. – Отличная идея! Я очень люблю наблюдать за чужими играми.  
На какую-то секунду у Кейгина возникло смутное ощущение, что они говорят совсем не о теннисе, но он списал это на переутомление и жару.  
Как оказалось потом, зря.

 

Вечером усталый, но довольный Кейгин поднимался на маяк. Идти по крутым ступенькам было трудно, но он убеждал себя, что каждая из них является очередным шагом на пути к сердцу Тимура, и взбираться становилось веселее.  
Шюскин ушел в четыре, а вот от Митеньки удалось избавиться только ближе к семи. Напросившись на ужин, он три перемены блюд пророчил Кейгину все казни египетские за то, что они все-таки связались с Шюскиным, тем самым напрочь испортив удовольствие от консоме с профитролями (1).  
Сам Кейгин никакой почвы для столь мрачных прогнозов пока что не видел. Шюскин вел себя весьма профессионально: внимательно наблюдал за игрой, хвалил Кейгина за эффектные позы и заработанные очки, напрочь игнорировал Митеньку и постоянно перемещался по корту, бормоча что-то малопонятное про освещение и композицию. Отсняв две пленки, он удалился, пообещав назавтра принести фотографии, в полной мере передающие все очарование тенниса как перспективного вида советского спорта. Это обещание можно было трактовать по-разному, но Кейгин не терял оптимизма.  
Преодолев последнюю ступеньку, он поднялся на площадку и подошел к высоким застекленным окнам. Внизу, под ним, расстилалось море, далеко, на горизонте, незаметно переходящее в небо. Кейгин прочувствованно вздохнул. Где-то совсем рядом эти волны сейчас бороздил Тимур.  
Для человека, ни разу в жизни не открывшего банку со ставридой, за последнее время Кейгин выучил о ее ловле довольно много и прекрасно знал, что та обычно водится на расстоянии одного-двух километров от берега. Это позволяло ему претворять в жизнь стратегию ненавязчивого ухаживания, чем он и занимался всю последнюю неделю.  
Подойдя к маячному излучателю, Кейгин любовно погладил его по выпуклому стеклянному боку и запустил генератор, мысленно сказав себе «Ну, что ж, приступим!».  
Спустя несколько минут послушный его воле маяк стал рассылать сигналы. Тире. Точка-точка. Тире-тире. Точка-точка-тире… (2)

 

– Опять этот приезжий беснуется. Фш-ш… – бывалая морячка Карина Кайдова сняла с крючка очередную ставриду и, не глядя, бросила ее в стоящее рядом ведро. Опиравшийся о борт рядом с ней товарищ Персиков незаметно пересчитал свой улов, после чего вскинулся и боевито взмахнул спиннингом. К этому времени он отставал уже на три рыбины.  
Капитан Тимур Кунимицин некоторое время с непроницаемым лицом рассматривал посылаемые маяком сигналы, после чего отвернулся и как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил оживленную беседу с химиком Иннокентием, которого в начале лета по неосторожности взял под свое крыло. Иннокентий был молодым и перспективным ученым, изучающим химию органических соединений и в свободное от написания диссертации и многочисленных монографий время увлекающимся рыбалкой. Ввиду отсутствия на отдыхе подопытных кроликов жертвой его страсти к науке стала рыба, которую он пытался ловить на авторского сочинения наживки. Как раз сегодня Иннокентий с помощью мальчика Ромы испробовал свое новое изобретение – улучшенную, золотую, суперпитательную наживку. Умудренная опытом ставрида ее не ела – но все равно всплывала брюхом кверху от одного только запаха. Тимур очень опасался, что со дня на день рыбнадзор обвинит их в том, что они загрязняют акваторию.  
Топтавшийся рядом с ними первый помощник Шурик Ойшев бросил на капитана обеспокоенный взгляд. Обычно Кунимицин вызывал в окружающих уважение и восхищение, однако в последнее время команда и гости сейнера (3) «Сайгак» смотрели на него исключительно с глубоким сочувствием. По крайней мере, те, кто понимал азбуку Морзе.  
– Капитан, капитан! – непосредственно вмешался в разговор мальчик Рома. – Что это? – он указал одной рукой на яркие световые вспышки. Вторая машинально гладила нежно мурчащую корабельную кошку Эллочку. В отличие от большинства людей, животные Рому любили.  
Кунимицин задумался. Отвечать на вопрос не хотелось, но любознательность в детях следовало поощрять.  
– Азбука Морзе, – произнес он наконец, когда молчать дальше становилось уже неприличным.  
– Способ знакового кодирования букв алфавита, цифр и знаков препинания последовательностью длинных и коротких сигналов, – услужливо пояснил химик Иннокентий.  
– И вы ее понимаете, эту азбуку? – уточнил мальчик Рома.  
– К несчастью, – хихикнул товарищ Персиков, но, заработав от капитана тяжелый взгляд, поспешно уткнулся носом в снасти.  
– Тогда я тоже выучу, – кивнул Рома решительно.  
Кунимицин поморщился. До него только что дошло, что при знакомстве с Ромой он допустил серьезный тактический промах.  
Родителей с детьми Кунимицин брал на свой сейнер довольно часто и прекрасно умел обращаться, как с первыми, так и со вторыми. Хотя с детьми, конечно, было проще. Тех, кого не рвало за борт после первых пятнадцати минут путешествия, Кунимицин хвалил за выдержку и обещал, что скоро они станут настоящей опорой рыболовецкой бригады. После этого впечатленные блестящим будущим дети никаких проблем уже не доставляли. Иногда просили «порулить» кораблем – но, в основном, вели себя тихо: любовались дельфинами и цепляли червяков на крючки отцовских удочек.  
С мальчиком Ромой получилось по-другому. Посулы про опору он воспринял серьезно и с тех пор практически безвылазно торчал на сейнере, жадно постигая рыболовецкие премудрости – и совершенно позабыв о бабушке, к которой приехал на лето. Бабушка не возражала – что говорило о Роме довольно многое.  
Обычно Кунимицин только приветствовал в подопечном тягу к новым знаниям – однако в данных обстоятельствах она была неуместна.  
– Если его не научим мы, это сделает улица, – кашлянув, заметил химик Иннокентий.  
– Правда? – уточнил Кунимицин невозмутимо. – Кажется, со времен моего детства улица изрядно изменилась – раньше там учили другому.  
– Если у вас нет времени, я могу заняться этим сам, – щедро предложил Иннокентий, которому, кажется, не терпелось опробовать себя на ниве педагогики.  
Кунимицин задумался. Поручить мальчика Рому заботам химика Иннокентия и впрямь было неплохой идеей. Один научится чему-то новому и полезному, а у второго останется меньше времени, чтобы составлять свои адские смеси и травить ими рыбу.  
– Да, – кивнул наконец Кунимицин. – Это будет уместно.  
– Отлично! – Иннокентий вытащил из ниоткуда потрепанный зеленый блокнот и шариковую ручку. – Итак, запишем. «Мальчик Рома. Рост 151 см, вес 50 кг. До начала опыта… то есть занятий, чувствует себя нормально. Жалоб нет». – Открыв новую страницу, он дописал туда «День первый», после чего оценивающе уставился на Рому. Стекла больших, в черной роговой оправе очков Иннокентия зловеще блестели. – Перед тем, как начать объяснения, хочу предупредить, что за каждую сделанную ошибку тебе придется выпить ложку моего улучшенного рыбьего жира.  
– Но это же негуманно! – попытался было вмешаться в происходящее на время позабывший о состязании товарищ Персиков.  
– Он стимулирует мозговую активность! – убедительно возразил Иннокентий.  
Кунимицин довольно кивнул.  
«Настоящий Макаренко».  
На педагогические методы Иннокентия всегда можно было положиться.

 

Всю ночь до самого рассвета Кейгину снились яркие и увлекательные сны. В них проникшийся статьей (и шортами) Тимур с газетой наперевес добивался его расположения. Желаемое он получал практически сразу же, после чего следовал ряд сцен, способных сделать честь любому фильму немецкого производства и неприличного содержания. Судьбоносные вырезки из газеты были помещены в семейный альбом, который позже демонстрировался внукам. Откуда у них с Кунимициным взялись внуки, Кейгин так и не понял, но сон от этого хуже не стал.  
Благодушное настроение Кейгина не испортил даже забежавший на завтрак Митенька, который спозаранку уже столкнулся с Шюскиным в редакции и получил вместо обещанных фотографий от ворот поворот. Несмотря на его жалобы и мрачные прогнозы, Кейгин провел утро не без приятности, устроившись в шезлонге на террасе, попивая холодный сбитень и листая старые подшивки местной газеты. К обеду он был уверен, что получил достаточно полное представление о профессиональном уровне Шюскина. Фотографии тот делал неплохие, можно даже сказать – с огоньком, иллюстрируя шаблонные, под копирку, статьи о ловле рыбы и ударниках труда интересными снимками, запечатлевающими красоту моря и отвагу проживающих у него людей. Нет, Кейгин был убежден: он (и шорты) находятся в надежных руках.  
Как водится, реальность оказалась несколько иной.  
– Ну, как? – поинтересовался мягко улыбающийся Шюскин, которому по приходу снова предложили кипятку.  
Подняв взгляд от фотографий, Кейгин уставился на него с чувством, близким к суеверному ужасу. Всю свою жизнь вращаясь среди политической и иностранной элиты, он так привык к обходным маневрам, уверткам и недомолвкам, что совершенно забыл о существовании людей, которые делали именно то, что говорили.  
Шюскин обещал ему фотографии, воспевающие теннис как спорт – и до последней буквы сдержал свое слово.  
Снимки были более чем просто хороши. Они были изумительны. В Берлине Кейгин посещал архив Улштейн и подолгу простаивал перед фотографиями Мартина Мункачи (6), восхищаясь его способностью выражать в своих работах сущность спорта через движение, его стремительность, динамику и ритм.  
Принесенные Шюскиным фотографии им ничуть не уступали.  
Они прославляли красоту тенниса, высокую эстетику игровой техники, силу человеческого духа и тела. В них сквозил не просто талант – в них сквозил гений.  
Однако в каком-то смысле они были даже хуже фотографий Митеньки.  
– Мне очень нравится, – признался Кейгин честно. – Но это не подходит.  
От сникшего еще в самом начале просмотра Митеньки начали исходить ощутимые флюиды злорадства.  
– Боюсь, что не совсем понимаю… – признался Шюскин после паузы.  
Кейгин замялся: высказать суть претензий, так чтобы они звучали адекватно для непосвященного в план человека, было непросто. Фотографии и вправду были очень хороши. Кейгин мог с легкостью представить их на агитках, прославляющих советский спорт, однако ставить такие снимки в репортаж было опасно. Единственным желанием, которое они могли вызвать у Тимура, было бежать в спортивный магазин за ракеткой. Положение не спасали даже часто мелькавшие в кадре шорты: Шюскину удалось непонятным образом придать им идейность.  
– Понимаете, фотографии должны быть более… – Кейгин сделал расплывчатый жест рукой.  
– Да? – Шюскин склонил голову набок, давая понять, что он весь внимание.  
После непродолжительных раздумий Кейгин со вздохом отверг слова «соблазнительными», «привлекательными» и «сексуальными» и решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны.  
– Видите ли, – начал он снова, – мы с Хаджимовым хотим создать совершенно иную концепцию, сделать спорт более…  
– Близким к народу, – ввернул со стороны Митенька, который за эти дни уже успел прикинуть, какими словами будет объясняться с редактором, если им все-таки удастся получить нужные Кейгину снимки.  
– Вот именно, – воодушевился Кейгин. – Более понятным, приземленным… Люди должны видеть конкретные примеры! Поэтому больше внимания нужно уделять спортсмену, – «И шортам», – добавил он мысленно, – чтобы при одном только взгляде на фотографию хотелось… – Кейгин умолк и мечтательно зажмурился.  
– Кому хотелось? – уточнил Шюскин вкрадчиво.  
– Ти… – начал было Кейгин на автомате.  
– Широким слоям населения, – поспешно перебил его Митенька. – Это же теннис в массы.  
– Знаете что, – Кейгин поднялся из кресла. – Вместо того чтобы рассказывать, давайте я вам лучше покажу.  
– Это бы очень помогло, – кивнул Шюскин.  
Судя по выражению лица Митеньки, тот так отнюдь не считал. О том, что фотографии должны взывать к первобытной природе, Митенька помнил хорошо и теперь явно задавался вопросом, чем Кейгин собирается иллюстрировать свою мысль, а также о том, что произойдет, если в процессе им и вправду удастся воззвать к первобытной природе – Шюскина.  
– Я быстро, – пообещал Кейгин, выходя из комнаты.  
Нужный журнал оказался спрятан в стопке политических ревю – спустя четверть часа Кейгин наконец-то вспомнил, как сунул его туда, желая пощадить скромность домработницы. Проклиная про себя неожиданную задержку, Кейгин поспешно направился обратно в гостиную. Митеньку он к этому времени изучил уже достаточно хорошо и не сомневался, что, как только за ним закрылась дверь, тот тут же принялся высмеивать Шюскина за профессиональную некомпетентность. По крайней мере, пытаться.  
Кейгин входил в комнату, внутренне готовя себя к мрачным картинам кровавой бани, однако зрелище, представшее его глазам, было почти идиллическим. Все так же безмятежно улыбающийся Шюскин допивал очередную чашку чая, не обращая никакого внимания на клокотавшего от немой злости Митеньку.  
– А вот и я, – сообщил Кейгин, выразительно помахав в воздухе журналом перед тем, как протянуть его Шюскину.  
Потянувшийся за яблочным соком Митенька выронил стакан.  
Шюскин повел себя куда более спокойно – допил чай, аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце и только после этого взял журнал и принялся внимательно рассматривать обложку. С нее на Шюскина глядела стройная девушка в коротком купальном платье.  
Журнал Кейгин приобрел во время последней поездки в Штаты и хитро протащил его через границу, выдав за каталог продукции американской швейной промышленности. Шорт в нем не было, зато в изобилии присутствовали купальники, эффект от которых был, в общем-то, тот же.  
– Ну, как? – поинтересовался Кейгин через какое-то время.  
– Очень интересный… – Шюскин закрыл журнал и снова посмотрел на обложку, где крупными белыми буквами значилось «Real men’s delight» (7). – Каталог продукции швейной промышленности, я так понимаю.  
– Забудем о каталоге, – отмахнулся Кейгин.  
Закончивший вытирать яблочный сок со своей пестрой рубашки Митенька отчаянно закивал. Судя по виду, он очень хотел, чтобы Шюскин и вправду забыл о журнале, но подозревал, что им с Кейгиным так сильно повезти не может.  
– У вас появились какие-нибудь идеи? – спросил Кейгин нетерпеливо.  
– О, да. Идей у меня много… – Шюскин медленно улыбнулся.  
По спине Кейгина непроизвольно пробежал озноб.  
«Сквозняк», – решил он и уточнил:  
– То есть, о фотографиях нам беспокоиться незачем?  
– О _фотографиях_ – нет.  
– Тогда мы рассчитываем на вас, товарищ Шюскин.  
– Сделаю все возможное, – пленительно улыбнулся Шюскин. – С литературными способностями товарища Хаджимова этот репортаж наверняка станет жемчужиной номера, хотя, конечно, конкуренция предстоит нелегкая.  
– Конкуренция? – эхом отозвался Кейгин. В голове его лихорадочно проносились мысли. Неужели кто-то еще пытается добиться Тимура? Неужели кто-то еще решил задействовать шорты?  
– Ну, да. Конкуренция, – кивнул Шюскин. – Вокруг полно материала для статей. К примеру, вот. В последнее время местные рыбаки то и дело жалуются, что один из маяков прибрежной линии передает весьма странное сообщение. Как же там… «Тч… Тимур… Возвращайся скорее к великолепному мне».  
– Профанация! – мгновенно отреагировал Митенька.  
– Или учения, – поддержал его Кейгин.  
– Короче, вряд ли это будет интересно широкому читателю, – резюмировал Митенька.  
– Возможно, – не стал настаивать Шюскин. – Впрочем, вместо того, чтобы обсуждать материал для чужих статей, давайте поговорим о вашей.  
– Она пока что не готова, – выкрутился Митенька. – Освещать зарождение нового спорта – это важное и ответственное дело. Я не могу так просто сесть и с кондачка сляпать какую-то писульку. Мне необходимо вдохновение, муза! И фотографии.  
– В таком случае нам лучше пройти на корт, – кивнул Шюскин.  
– Вы точно уверены, что справитесь? – уточнил Кейгин. – Если вам нужно пролистать журнал…  
– Каталог! – поспешно поправил его Митенька.  
– Каталог еще раз…  
– Думаю, на этот раз я четко представляю себе масштаб задачи, – спокойно произнес Шюскин. – Как вы и говорили, я собираюсь сделать акцент на личности спортсмена. И на шортах.  
– Я за ракетками, – сообщил счастливый Кейгин.

 

– Тире-тире, – в стеклах химика Иннокентия отражались проплывающие по небу облака.  
– М, – ответил мальчик Рома уверенно.  
– Точка-точка-тире.  
– У.  
– Очень хорошо.  
Наблюдающий за учебным процессом товарищ Персиков порылся в кармане и протянул мальчику Роме кусок рафинада.  
– На, заслужил.  
– Сладкое после борща! – мгновенно донеслось откуда-то с камбуза.  
Переглянувшись, Персиков и Рома синхронно вздохнули. Кок сейнера «Сайгак» Кавамурова Татьяна была странной женщиной, преображавшейся из скромной тихони в огонь-бабу, стоило ей только взяться за ручку сковородки. Химик Иннокентий находил этот феномен весьма интересным и даже какое-то время пытался его исследовать, но совершил грубую промашку, употребив в присутствии капитана Кунимицина применительно к Кавамуровой слова «сублимация» и «Фрейд». Что они означали, никто из команды понятия не имел, однако капитан незамедлительно прекратил эксперимент, отобрал у Иннокентия блокнот, в котором тот фиксировал ход исследований, и целый час читал ему воспитательную лекцию на тему уважения к личности.  
– Усложняем задачу, – предупредил химик Иннокентий. – Точка-тире-точка-тире-точка-тире.  
– Э-э… – начал было мальчик Рома.  
– Неправильный ответ! – сообщил Иннокентий. – Этот набор сигналов означает запятую.  
– Но я же еще даже не ответил – просто думал! – возмутился Рома.  
– Ты сказал «э», – строго напомнил химик Иннокентий.  
– Да, но…  
– И это был неправильный ответ.  
– Наверно, но…  
– И ты знаешь, что за собой влечет неправильный ответ.  
Рома побледнел.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, химик Иннокентий вытащил большую пузатую бутыль и с большим трудом извлек из ее узкого горлышка пробку. Из бутыли тут же шибанула волна острого неприятного запаха. Пролетающая над сейнером чайка издала пронзительный крик и рухнула на палубу.  
– Это уже двенадцатая за сегодня… – товарищ Персиков ухватил чайку за крыло и сунул в большую корзину, где лежали тушки ее сестер по несчастью. – Жалко, что их есть нельзя.  
– Как вы сейчас вообще способны думать о еде? – поинтересовался сквозь крепко сжатые зубы мальчик Рома.  
Товарищ Персиков пожал плечами.  
– Давай, Рома, иди сюда, – химик Иннокентий набулькал рыбьего жира в большую ложку и поманил мальчика к себе. – Ты же будущая опора рыболовецкой бригады!  
Эти слова оказали на Рому магическое воздействие. Вздохнув, он подошел к Иннокентию, зажмурился и широко открыл рот.  
– Вот и молодец, – похвалил Иннокентий, вливая туда рыбий жир.  
– Мм-мф! – позеленев, Рома опрометью кинулся к борту. Тихий плеск морских волн разбавили звуки рвоты.  
– Бедный ребенок! – сердобольно произнес наблюдавший за педагогическими приемами Иннокентия первый помощник Ойшев. Свернувшаяся на его руках кошка Эллочка согласно замурчала и потерлась головой о его рубашку.  
– Да ладно, – беззаботно отмахнулся пробегающий мимо со стаканом воды товарищ Персиков. – Зато будет о чем в школе рассказать!  
Ойшев осуждающе покачал головой: легкомысленность в окружающих он не любил, считая ее, вместе с нарушением правил техники безопасности, главным бичом современности.  
– Капитан, – неуверенно обратился Ойшев к стоящему рядом Кунимицину. – Вы не считаете, что мы должны вмешаться? Разве мы можем просто так стоять и наблюдать? В конце концов, партия и правительство призывают весь советский народ неустанно заботиться о здоровье женщин и детей… – Ойшев бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на перегнувшегося через борт мальчика Рому. Тот и вправду выглядел так, словно забота советского народа ему бы не повредила.  
– Вряд ли партия в своей мудрости имела в виду детей, страдающих от улучшенного рыбьего жира, – рассудительно заметил Кунимицин. – Поэтому я считаю, что вмешиваться не стоит. Рома должен твердо усвоить, какой высокой может быть цена ошибки, – овальные стекла очков Кунимицина авторитетно блеснули.  
Химик Иннокентий согласно кивнул, открыл блокнот, перевернул страницу и тщательно вывел на новой «День второй». Пару минут задумчиво покусал ручку и принялся писать.  
«Мальчик Рома чувствует себя… – в этом месте Иннокентий сделал паузу, бросил на Рому оценивающий взгляд и обтекаемо добавил: – неплохо. В нем по-прежнему 151 см. Вот уже второй день подряд Рома изучает азбуку Морзе. Успехов в этом деле он добился неплохих, из чего можно сделать вывод о несомненной пользе улучшенного рыбьего жира для мозговой активности: с момента начала эксперимента Рома принял уже сорок три порции. Несмотря на повышенную питательность препарата, мальчик потерял в весе около двух килограммов, что можно объяснить низкой усвояемостью улучшенного рыбьего жира. В организме мальчика Ромы он задерживается не дольше десяти секунд. Улучшенный рыбий жир абсолютно не вызывает привыкания: сколько бы порций мальчик Рома не принимал, каждый раз его тошнит как в первый, – здесь химик Иннокентий пережил краткий период внутренней борьбы, после чего, скрепя сердце, все-таки дописал: – Полученные на данном этапе результаты исследования позволяют предположить, что улучшенный рыбий жир нуждается в… незначительной доработке. К сожалению, – он печально вздохнул, – ввиду того, что мальчик Рома выучил уже практически всю азбуку, скармливать ему улучшенный рыбий жир становится все труднее. Вследствие этого количество промежуточных результатов эксперимента на единицу времени все больше сокращается. Боюсь, что вскоре мне придется переключиться на другой объект исследований, что нарушит чистоту эксперимента. Существует еще один вариант – начать обучать мальчика Рому чему-нибудь другому. К сожалению, для этого сначала нужно заинтересовать его чем-то, помимо рыбалки…»

 

Сейнер «Сайгак» мерно качался на волнах. Промысел на сегодня был уже закончен, кошельковые неводы – убраны, и команда предвкушала скорое возвращение домой. Карина Кайдова перевела взгляд с серо-зеленой воды на далекий берег. Ставшие привычными за последнюю неделю яркие световые вспышки прославляли с помощью азбуки Морзе чужое величие. Карина осуждающе покачала головой. Суетящийся рядом товарищ Персиков заботливо придерживал мальчика Рому за плечи – того все еще выворачивало за борт. Карина удовлетворенно кивнула. Конечно, мальчика было жаль, но его недомогание давало отличный шанс поговорить с химиком Иннокентием наедине.  
Нервно пригладив свободную бело-голубую блузу, Карина направилась к Иннокентию. Тот как раз покончил со своими записями и теперь отсутствующе таращился в пространство.  
– Фш-ш-ш… – произнесла Карина. – То есть, эм…  
– Вы что-то хотели? – доброжелательно улыбнулся Иннокентий.  
Карина замялась. Признаться, что она хотела от него большой, но чистой любви, в данный момент представлялось несколько… неуместным.  
– Ну… Это…  
Взгляд Карины остановился на потрепанном зеленом блокноте Иннокентия. В голову как назло не лезло ничего, кроме: «Вам не нужны еще подопытные для эксперимента?» Потенциал у этой фразы был неплохой – она могла бы сблизиться с Иннокентием на почве его интересов. Однако это сближение шло в комплекте с улучшенным рыбьим жиром, а Карина была не уверена, что готова к такому на данном этапе их отношений.  
– Да? – подбодрил химик Иннокентий.  
Карина покусала губы – и наконец-то решилась.  
– Фш-ш-ш… Подруги говорили, что в летнем кинотеатре сегодня идет интересный фильм. Не хотите сходить?  
– С вашими подругами? – уточнил Иннокентий. – Боюсь, что у меня на этот вечер другие планы. Но спасибо, что пригласили.  
Лицо Карины заалело.  
– Да нет… – пробормотала она. – Ничего. То есть… Любой бы на моем месте… Хотя у вас, конечно, планы. Наверняка что-то глубоко научное… И, разумеется, у вас нет времени на ме… на моих подруг.  
Прислушивающийся к разговору товарищ Персиков неделикатно заржал.  
– Ну, ты, что смеш-ш-ш-шного? – набычилась Карина, радуясь возможности сорвать на ком-то свою злость.  
Товарищ Персиков пожал плечами:  
– Вообще-то сходить в летний кинотеатр с то… Кхе-кхе… С твоими подругами вполне могу и я.  
– Да кому ты нужен! – огрызнулась Карина.  
– Ну, знаешь ли… – Персиков наградил ее возмущенным взглядом.  
– Товарищ Персиков, – мальчик Рома вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и подергал Персикова за футболку. – А сходите в кинотеатр со мной.  
– Вот! – ткнув в Рому пальцем, тот торжествующе уставился на Карину. – На самом деле я очень востребован.  
– Так сходите? – уточнил Рома. – Интересное кино – это наверняка про рыбалку.  
– Это романтический фильм, – соврала Карина мстительно.  
– Да? – на лице у мальчика Ромы проступило сомнение. – Хм. Может, тогда лучше в тир? Или давайте погуляем по городу. Попьем кваса, поедим креветок. Будет здорово. Или лучше пойдем ночью купаться. Одного меня бабушка не пускает, а вот с надежным взрослым, наверное… – он смерил товарища Персикова критическим взглядом. – Хм. Знаете что, наверное, я лучше капитана попрошу.  
– Рома! – ахнул оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Персиков.  
– Фш-ш-ш… Востребованный, говориш-ш-ш-шь, – усмехнулась Карина. Взгляд ее остановился на химике Иннокентии. Болтая полупустой бутылью с улучшенным рыбьим жиром, тот терпеливо ждал, когда Рома наконец-то будет готов оставить товарища Персикова и вернуться к азбуке Морзе.  
«Какая же я дура! Звать его в кино, – подумала Карина. Легкий морской бриз ласково ерошил коротко стриженые волосы химика Иннокентия, придавая ему нарочито беззаботный вид. В стеклах очков отражались алые сполохи заходящего солнца. – В следующий раз позову на симпозиум».

 

Прозрачные лиловые сумерки опустились на море. Ласковые волны тихо плескались о борт обезлюдевшего сейнера «Сайгак». Первый помощник Ойшев сидел на палубе у камбуза и любовно наглаживал кошку Эллочку. Та грызла вяленый бычок и низко мурлыкала, словно желая донести до окружающих, как сильно она сейчас довольна жизнью.  
В отличие от нее, Ойшев особого довольства не ощущал.  
– Ты понимаешь, Эллочка, насколько меня это все беспокоит, – пожаловался он, почесав кошку за ухом. – Иннокентий и Карина, Карина и Персиков! Это же настоящий любовный треугольник! Что если Иннокентий разобьет сердце Карине? Что если Персиков разобьет что-нибудь Иннокентию? А ведь есть еще мальчик Рома, который тоже претендует на внимание Персикова! В схему я его по понятным причинам не включаю, но ведь это тоже нужно учитывать. Что если Персиков – его первый настоящий друг…  
Ойшев кивнул самому себе: что тут гадать, зная мальчика Рому, наверняка так оно и есть.  
– Что если увлеченный Кариной Персиков совершенно забудет о Роме, и это нанесет мальчику серьезную душевную травму? Или вот Карина. Что если она, брошенная Иннокентием или Персиковым, не сможет вынести унижения, пойдет по наклонной и окажется… на самом дне?!  
Самое дно выросший в благополучной семье Ойшев представлял себе плохо и в основном понаслышке. В его воображении оно рисовалось грязным притоном, где рано или поздно заканчивали криминальные элементы, политические диссиденты и все, кто носил короткие юбки. Карину Ойшев уважал и искренне считал, что среди подобных личностей ей не место.  
– Эллочка, происходящее нельзя пускать на самотек. В конце концов, я первый помощник и просто обязан что-нибудь предпринять!  
Покончив с бычком, Эллочка ткнулась в руку Ойшева влажным носом.  
– Сначала я подумывал обратиться к капитану, – признался Ойшев, почесывая кошку за ухом, – но это было бы бесчеловечно. С этим приезжим с маяка у Кунимицина и своих личных проблем хватает, куда еще на него чужие взваливать. Нет, Эллочка, я должен разобраться с этим сам. – В честных зеленых глазах Ойшева горела непоколебимая решимость спасти моральные устои коллектива от поругания. – Прибегать к каким-то радикальным мерам пока преждевременно, но… мм-мм… легкая разъяснительная беседа наверняка поможет облегчить ситуацию и избежать дальнейших разногласий.  
Эллочка игриво боднула Ойшева в раскрытую ладонь, недвусмысленно намекая, что бычок для нее это так, разогрев.  
– Итак, решено. Завтра я с ними обо всем поговорю.  
– Мяу.  
– Хорошо, с Ромой тоже.

 

– Ну, тут он мне и говорит: «Я для тебя все, что угодно сделаю! Хочешь, воды с сиропом куплю?»  
– А ты что?  
– А что я? Мне же не девять лет. Подумаешь, вода с сиропом. Воды я и сама себе куплю…  
Карина посторонилась, пропуская стайку одетых в нарядные платьица девушек, и вошла в общежитие. После душной улицы в фойе царила приятная прохлада. Щелкающая спицами пожилая вахтерша подняла глаза от вязания и наградила Карину приветливой улыбкой.  
– Фш-ш-ш, – пробормотала Карина, без сил опускаясь в одно из стоящих рядом с конторкой вахтерши кресел. Ноги после долгого напряженного дня гудели, и она в очередной раз порадовалась, что с ее работой можно не следовать моде и не носить каблуки.  
– И тебе доброго вечера, Кариночка, – откликнулась вахтерша. – Что-то ты сегодня поздно.  
Карина кивнула. Рабочий день у нее закончился уже давно, но она специально пробродила несколько часов по улицам, надеясь, что соседкам по комнате надоест ждать ее возвращения, и они уйдут в кино или еще куда-нибудь.  
– Твои-то девочки уже давно пришли, – заметила вахтерша, походя разрушая ее надежды. – Весь вечер дома – не то что остальные вертихвостки, которым только танцы подавай…  
Карина отделалась неопределенным «Фш-ш-ш» и погрузилась в раздумья. На самом деле размышлять особо было не о чем. Или продолжать сидеть в фойе, слушая бесконечную болтовню вахтерши – заманчиво, но ни к чему не приведет – или все-таки пойти к себе.  
«Какой уж тут выбор», – вздохнув, Карина поднялась из кресла, кивнула вахтерше и направилась к лестнице. В числе прочего, жизнь в 205-й комнате научила ее, что иногда лучше просто смириться с неизбежным.  
Соседок по комнате у Карины было три, и, окажись на ее месте более религиозная женщина, то наверняка сочла бы, что они посланы ей за грехи. Первая из соседок, Зина Хикарова, трудилась в городской парикмахерской, отличалась редким здравомыслием и вела дневник, за который, стань его содержание достоянием общественности, ее всем городом сожгли бы на костре. Вторая, Хиешева Вика, была дочерью потомственного военного, который очень хотел сына. Полученное в детстве спартанское воспитание наделило ее завидной выправкой, способностью без запинки цитировать устав и собираться по тревоге, что приходилось очень кстати, когда старенький будильник не срабатывал, и нужно было стремглав бежать на работу. На жизнь Хиешева зарабатывала бухгалтерией, пользовалась заслуженным уважением коллег и постоянно терроризировала начальство, к месту и не к месту цитируя любимый лозунг «Из грязи в князи», из-за чего ее подозревали в нездоровом карьеризме. Последняя соседка, Риккайдайкина Кира, была окутана флером тайны, над разгадкой которой билось все общежитие. О себе Риккайдайкина практически не распространялась, знала, как выглядят нож и вилка для рыбы, и с легкостью могла бы сойти за гимназистку, не обладай взрывным характером, из-за которого ее боялись хулиганы и посетители пивной, в которой она работала буфетчицей.  
Поначалу Карина не думала, что все они смогут ужиться: слишком уж это соседство напоминало пакт о ненападении, готовый пойти прахом, стоило только одной из вовлеченных сторон проявить хоть малейшую слабость. Однако со временем их отношения все же улучшились: трудно конфликтовать с людьми, у которых то и дело одалживаешь туфли, чтобы сходить на танцы. Иногда (как, к примеру, сейчас) Карина с тоской вспоминала те далекие дни, когда их с соседками связывал лишь график по выполнению домашней работы: тогда ее личная жизнь оставалась ее личным делом.  
Внутренне собравшись, Карина толкнула дверь и вошла в комнату, привычно переступив через валяющиеся у порога босоножки. Вахтерша не соврала: шумным забавам ее соседки сегодня и впрямь предпочли нехитрые домашние развлечения. Зина что-то писала, Вика что-то читала, Кира смотрела в окно. Выражение ее лица при этом было непривычно мягким, а на губах играла слабая, почти незаметная улыбка.  
«А-а», – подумала Карина. Словно подтверждая ее подозрения, с улицы донеслось громкое «Зина! Зина-а-а!». Сбросив обувь, Карина подошла к кровати и, упав на покрывало, устало раскинула руки в стороны. Какое-то время она лениво слушала скрип ручки, сухой шелест книжных страниц и непрекращающиеся крики, но наконец-то не выдержала.  
– Там Ш-ш-ш-шираиш-ш-шев приш-ш-шел, – заметила Карина недовольно. Шираишева она не то чтобы не любила, но простить наличие в фамилии труднопроизносимых шипящих так просто не могла.  
– Знаю, – откликнулась Зина, не отрываясь от дневника.  
– Может, сделаеш-ш-шь что-нибудь? – поинтересовалась Карина, садясь на кровати.  
– Что, например? – уточнила Зина.  
– Ну… Скажи ему, пусть уйдет.  
– У человека страсть. Это было бы жестоко, – не согласилась Зина.  
– Тогда выйди к нему.  
Смотрящая в окно Кира напряглась и затаила дыхание.  
– У человека страсть. Это было бы небезопасно, – покачала головой Зина, хладнокровно игнорируя новую порцию надрывных криков.  
На лице Киры проступило облегчение, и она снова задышала.  
– Ясно, – вздохнула Карина. – И давно он так кричит?  
Зина безразлично дернула плечом:  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Сорок две минуты, – отозвалась Кира, в голосе которой отчетливо звучало обожание.  
Оторвавшись от томика Стругацких, Вика красноречиво закатила глаза. Карина едва удержалась, чтобы не сделать то же самое. Вместо этого она встала с кровати, подошла к окну и выглянула на улицу. Разглядеть что-либо в ночной темноте не представлялось возможным. Карина перевела взгляд на Киру: та неотрывно смотрела в окно, и на лице ее было написано счастье. Ну, разумеется. Ведь где-то там, во тьме, был Шираишев. Карина вздохнула. Наверное, это было мило, точнее, могло бы быть – не выкрикивай Шираишев совсем другое имя.  
– В таком случае, будем надеяться, что он скоро выдохнется, – произнесла Карина вслух. – И наконец-то замолчит. В конце концов, уже ночь. Не меш-ш-ш-шало бы подумать о соседях.  
– Кстати о ночи, – Зина отложила ручку в сторону, закрыла дневник и наградила Карину испытующим взглядом.  
«Ну, начинается», – подумала та.  
– Что-то ты сегодня поздно, – продолжила Зина. – Гуляла с Иннокентием?  
– Фш-ш-ш… Нет, – пробормотала Карина.  
Заложив книгу пальцем, Вика с подозрением уставилась на нее:  
– Почему нет?  
Карина замялась. Желание выгородить Иннокентия перед подругами боролось в ней с недоумением и оскорбленным женским самолюбием.  
– Не знаю, – произнесла она наконец. – Он меня не приглаш-ш-ш-шал.  
– А ты его? – уточнила прозорливая Зина.  
– Приглаш-ш-ш-ш-шала, – покаялась Карина. – В кино.  
– И он? – подтолкнула Вика.  
– Сказал, что занят, – покраснела Карина, воскрешая в памяти вежливый отказ.  
– Та-ак, – протянула Зина.  
– Та-ак, – хмыкнула Вика, убирая книгу.  
– Та-ак, – произнесла Кира, отворачиваясь от окна и угрожающе похрустывая костяшками пальцев.  
– Рассказывай, – велела Зина безапелляционно.  
Пересказ дневных событий отнял у Карины ровно девять минут и больше походил на рапорт: сказывалось общение с Викой.  
– … и я пош-ш-шла домой, – закончила Карина. – Все.  
– Хм, – нахмурилась Зина.  
– Хм, – пробормотала недовольно Вика.  
– Вот урод, – с чувством заметила Кира, истинное воплощение женской солидарности.  
– Скорее интеллигент, – вздохнула Карина.  
– Да, это осложняет дело, – согласилась Зина. – К мысли о свидании интеллигента следует подводить исподволь, – добавила она тоном знатока. Оспорить это утверждение никто не посмел: благодаря постоянному наличию под окнами Шираишева Зина считалась в комнате непоколебимым авторитетом в вопросе отношений.  
– И именно поэтому, прежде чем пригласить своего химика в кино, – поддержала ее Вика, – ты целый день ненавязчиво привлекала его внимание.  
– Фш-ш-ш, – пробормотала Карина, потупившись.  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
– Ты ведь привлекала его внимание? – поинтересовалась Зина наконец.  
– Привлекала, – кивнула Карина.  
– Ненавязчиво? – уточнила с подозрением Вика.  
– Как учили, – буркнула Карина.  
– То есть, ресницами…  
– Хлопала.  
– Губки…  
– Надувала.  
– Бедрами…  
– Качала, – вздохнула Карина. Бедрами она качала ровно до того момента, как попалась на глаза капитану Кунимицину и с перепугу чуть не вывихнула тазобедренный сустав. После этого она благоразумно решила сделать упор на ресницы и хлопала ими до тех пор, пока не заслезились глаза. К несчастью, чтобы отвлечь Иннокентия от улучшенного рыбьего жира, требовалось что-нибудь позабористее.  
В комнате снова повисла тишина.  
– Ну, если даже бедра не сработали… – произнесла Зина беспомощно  
– Слушай, а тебе точно нужен такой мужик? – поинтересовалась Вика.  
– Фш-ш-ш-ш, нужен, – упрямо произнесла Карина. – Он умный… и…  
– И? – выгнула бровь Вика.  
Карина замялась, но, вспомнив, как ловко Иннокентий пичкал экспериментальной смесью мальчика Рому, решительно добавила:  
– И страшно любит детей.  
– А, ну тогда конечно, – согласилась Зина.  
– Не знаю, что мы можем сделать, – покачала головой Вика. – Раз уж даже бедра не сработали…  
– А хотите я с ним… поговорю, – предложила молчавшая до этого Кира.  
– Отличная идея! – одобрила Зина. – Карина сможет навещать его в больнице и держать за руку. Это привнесет в их общение необходимые романтические нотки.  
– Не пойдет, – не согласилась практичная Вика. – В больнице полным-полно незамужних медсестер. Нам ни к чему нездоровая конкуренция.  
– Это да, – поскучнела разом Зина.  
– Может, пригласить его на симпозиум… – заикнулась было Карина.  
– Думаешь, это поможет ему разглядеть в тебе женщину? – скептически выгнула бровь Вика.  
– Мы что-то упускаем, – произнесла задумчиво Зина.  
– Что? – с живостью осведомилась Кира.  
– Не знаю, – вздохнула Зина. – Но думаю, без помощи нам не обойтись.  
– Позовем соседок? – деловито уточнила Вика.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Зина. – Нам необходим совет настоящего мужчины. Но, – философски продолжила она, – за неимением такового сойдет и Шираишев.  
– Разумно, – одобрила Вика. – Карина, простыни.  
– Уже вяжу, – кивнула та, вытаскивая из шкафа длинное полотнище связанных между собой простыней и намертво крепя его к батарее с помощью восьмерочного узла. Подергав простыни для пущей надежности, Вика спустила их за окно и, перегнувшись через подоконник, коротко, по-мальчишечьи, свистнула.  
Прошло десять минут – и над подоконником показалась светловолосая, порядком растрепанная голова.  
– Корней! – выдохнула Кира.  
– Зина! – перевалившись через подоконник, Шираишев несколько долгих минут переводил дыхание, после чего сверкнул улыбкой и извлек из-под рубашки изрядно помятый пучок аконита (8). – Это тебе!  
– Именно этого я и боялась, – пробормотала Зина.  
– Какое красивое растение! – захлопала в ладоши Кира. – Я схожу за вазой.  
Нарочито покачивая бедрами, она выплыла из комнаты. Карина с Викой переглянулись и одновременно вздохнули. О влюбленности Киры в Шираишева знали все, за исключением самого Шираишева.  
– Я так рад! – продолжал между тем Шираишев. – Так счастлив! Ты наконец-то ответила на мои чу…  
– Стоп, – оборвала его Зина. – Ты здесь исключительно потому, что нужен нам как мужчина.  
– Экста-а-аз! – расцвел Шираишев. – Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь! То есть, подожди… – опомнился он вдруг. – Что значит нам?  
– Ну, не то чтобы нам – скорее, Карине.  
– Карине? – сглотнув, Шираишев посмотрел на Карину – и машинально отступил к окну. – Я, разумеется, польщен… – он нервно улыбнулся. – Но мое сердце принадлежит исключительно… Короче, я не могу, – решительно закончил он. – Но я уверен, что однажды Карина встретит на своем жизненном пути того, кто…  
– Уже, – перебила его Зина.  
– Что уже? – не понял Шираишев.  
– Уже встретила. И именно поэтому нам нужен ты.  
– Так вот в чем дело! – произнес Шираишев полчаса спустя, глотая пирожок, дюжину которых, вместе с вазой, Кира взяла у соседок. – Ты, – она нацелил палец на Карину, – пыталась привлечь его внимание, но у тебя ничего не вышло.  
– Фш-ш-ш-ш, – кивнула та согласно.  
– А ресницами ты хлопала? – уточнил Шираишев, придвигая к себе приготовленный Кирой чай.  
– Хлопала, – вздохнула Карина.  
– А губки надувала?  
– Надувала.  
– А бедрами? Бедрами качала?  
– Как маятник.  
– И что, не помогло? – изумился Шираишев.  
Карина отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Хм-м… – Шираишев задумчиво побарабанил по столешнице перебинтованными пальцами. – Непонятно.  
– Вот как, – Зина решительно убрала пирожки.  
– Ну, обычно что-нибудь из этого обязательно срабатывает, – попытался выкрутиться Шираишев. – Чаще всего бедра.  
– Фш-ш-ш-ш… – сникла Карина.  
– Как-как? – переспросил Шираишев, роняя остатки пирожка.  
– Фш-ш-ш-ш, – повторила Карина.  
– Вот! Вот оно! – вскочив, Шираишев торжествующе ткнул в Карину пальцем.  
– Что – оно? – с подозрением осведомилась Зина.  
– Вот из-за чего ваш химик не пошел с ней в кино!  
– Ну? – поторопила Вика.  
– В женщине, – Шираишев напустил на себя авторитетный вид, – все должно быть прекрасно. И лицо, и одежда, и душа, и мысли, и…  
– И? – хором произнесли девушки.  
– И шипящие.

 

Иннокентий вгрызся в яблоко и, отогнав вьющихся вокруг лампы ночных мотыльков, придвинул к себе блокнот. Несколько секунду он, собираясь с мыслями, смотрел на пустую страницу, после чего взял ручку и принялся писать.  
«Сегодня я снова видел Карину. Она… прекрасна, – Иннокентий остановился и с сомнением уставился на написанное: оно совершенно не передавало силу обуревающих его чувств. Некоторое время он размышлял, не возвести ли прилагательное в превосходную степень, но в конце концов ограничился тем, что дважды подчеркнул слово «прекрасная». – Карина… – на лице Иннокентия проступило мечтательное выражение. Вспомнились, как ветер трепал темные волосы Карины, как она отчаянно моргала (наверное, что-то попало в глаз), как наравне с остальной командой выбирала тяжелые сети с рыбой. – Нежная и тонкая грация, – дописал он решительно. – Сегодня нам даже удалось поговорить. – Иннокентий снова откусил от яблока. – Я помню все до мельчайших подробностей. Солнце медленно опускалось в море, небо было окрашено в теплые оранжевые тона. Мальчика Рому выворачивало за борт. Я стоял, сжимая в руке бутылку с улучшенным рыбьим жиром, когда ко мне подошла она, пленительная и волнующая, словно греза – и предложила сходить в кино с ее подругами. Я отказался – другие женщины меня не интересует. Однако теперь размышляю, не совершил ли я ошибку? Ведь стоило мне только согласиться, и я бы смог расспросить этих девушек о Карине. Это позволило бы получить данные, которых мне недостает, чтобы начать нормально за ней ухаживать. – Иннокентий задумчиво похрустел яблоком. – Помимо информационного дефицита меня также очень беспокоит товарищ Персиков. Он… – с трудом поборов желание красочно излить на бумагу, насколько нехорошим человеком он считает товарища Персикова, Иннокентий честно дописал: – Кажется, он тоже претендует на внимание Карины. Поэтому у меня не остается другого выхода, – стекла очков Иннокентия зловеще блеснули. – В любви и на войне все средства хороши. Испробую против него новейший улучшенный рыбий жир…»

 

Утреннее солнце приветливо золотило чисто вымытую палубу сейнера «Сайгак». Скрестив руки на груди, капитан Кунимицин любовался морем и вкушал непродолжительные минуты утреннего затишья. Занимаемая должность давно приучила его любить начало дня: большая часть окружающих спала на ходу и практически не создавала проблем.  
Бросив взгляд в сторону берега, Кунимицин с удовольствием убедился, что маяк, отравлявший ему жизнь в последние две недели, безмолвствует. Особых иллюзий на этот счет Кунимицин не питал и подозревал, что ближе к вечеру настырный обитатель маяка снова примется за свое, однако пока что можно было сделать вид, что все в порядке и что жизнь идет, как ей и полагается.  
Долго единение капитана с природой не продлилось: через несколько минут его прервало чье-то деликатное покашливание. Повернув голову, Кунимицин испытывающе уставился на химика Иннокентия:  
– Да?  
Догадаться о содержании грядущего разговора не составляло труда: в руках у Иннокентия была полная бутыль улучшенного рыбьего жира, позади, независимо спрятав руки в карманы, переминался с ноги на ногу мальчик Рома. Налицо был бунт, каковой Кунимицину, очевидно, и предлагалось усмирить силой своего авторитета.  
– Извините, капитан, я хотел бы спросить… – Иннокентий поправил сползающие очки. – Возможно, это не мое дело, но я просто не мог не заметить…  
Кунимицин нахмурился. Это было не совсем то начало, на которое он рассчитывал.  
– Заметить что?  
– Карина Кайдова… она сегодня не вышла на работу.  
Возившийся неподалеку со снастями товарищ Персиков ненавязчиво придвинулся поближе.  
– Это действительно не ваше дело, – заметил Кунимицин бесстрастно.  
Плечи Иннокентия расстроенно опустились. Пожав плечами, товарищ Персиков начал насаживать наживку на крючок.  
– Но с ней хотя бы все в порядке? – предпринял еще одну попытку Иннокентий.  
Какое-то время Кунимицин изучал его встревоженное лицо и наконец нехотя произнес:  
– Она пошла к врачу.  
Пальцы Иннокентия разжались, и бутыль с улучшенным рыбьим жиром упала на палубу. Темно-оранжевое стекло мелким крошевом брызнуло в стороны, и по доскам медленно растеклась тягучая, дурно пахнущая жидкость. Ласково тершаяся о ноги Ромы кошка Эллочка с пронзительным мявом шарахнулась в сторону. Какая-то слабонервная дама из отдыхающих издала протяжный стон и рухнула на руки флегматичного супруга, скептически изучающего свой «самодур» (9). Чертыхаясь, товарищ Персиков попытался прикрыть нос полой олимпийки. Попривыкший за последние несколько дней к улучшенному рыбьему жиру мальчик Рома взирал на окружающих со снисходительным пренебрежением.  
– Ну, – он флегматично потыкал носком кроссовка осколки стекла. – Я так понимаю, уроков сегодня не будет.

 

Расправив повлажневшими ладонями складки на пышной, с цветочным принтом юбке, Карина издала еле слышное «Фш-ш-ш» и попыталась успокоиться. Сидящая рядом с ней женщина перевернула страницу большой книжки сказок, продолжая напевно читать своему сынишке про храброго портняжку. Ребенок довольно щурился и что-то картаво лопотал. Карина украдкой оглядела собравшуюся очередь, состоявшую сплошь из детей и усталых мам, и попыталась стать меньше.  
Мимо прошла облаченная в белый крахмальный халат медсестра, и Карина неприязненно скривилась ей вслед, некстати вспомнив о том, что именно в медсестрах, по словам Вики, таилась угроза их с Иннокентием счастью.  
Дверь в кабинет врача распахнулась, и оттуда вышел порядком издерганный папа. Вцепившаяся в его руку маленькая девочка с развязавшимися лентами в волосах гордо декламировала:  
– Пвыгаво, пвыгаво, пугаво, пугаво,  
На одной ножке в вес по довожке.  
Не доскакаво – вовон увидаво.  
Испугавось, вастевявось,  
Да так стоять и оставось.  
– Следующий, пожалуйста, – пригласила провожавшая их медсестра.  
Вздохнув, Карина встала с лавки и вошла в кабинет, не забыв аккуратно прикрыть за собой дверь с надписью «Логопед».

 

Кейгин устало потер глаза и бросил раздраженный взгляд на Митеньку. Тот оживленно болтал, намазывая маслом уже шестой за это утро гренок. Очевидно, несмотря на то, что их сотрудничество должно было послужить трамплином для карьеры Митеньки, тот подсознательно считал, что работает за еду – и теперь старался не остаться внакладе. Кейгин дернул плечом. Еды он не жалел, а вот себя и вправду было жалко.  
Всю ночь до самого рассвета он промучился в кошмарах. Сны оказались один страшнее другого: то по просьбе отца его направляли с дипломатической миссией в Арктику, где он жил среди хитро ухмыляющихся эскимосов, как один похожих на Шюскина, и за полгода так ни разу и не принял ванну; то он играл в теннис с Тимуром, пока у того не отваливалась рука; то ревнивый Шюскин со словами «Так не доставайся же ты никому!» на его глазах забивал Тимура до смерти теннисной ракеткой, после чего бросался с маяка. Апофеозом ужаса стало сновидение, в котором Тимур безразлично проходил мимо него, не обратив внимания на шорты.  
Остаток первой половины дня Кейгин провел в обнимку с большим английским сонником. Шорт и тенниса там не оказалось, зато обнаружилось убийство, толкование которого призывало Кейгина под страхом ужасающих последствий немедленно отречься от греха. Поскольку их с Тимуром будущие отношения подпадали именно под эту категорию, Кейгин решил, что верить в ониромантию (10) не стоит, и счел вопрос закрытым. После чего, привычно разделив с Митенькой поданное на обед фрикасе (11), удобно устроился в кресле в гостиной – обдумывать текущую военную кампанию по завоеванию Тимура и ожидать Шюскина. Тот явился ближе к четырем, сжимая в руках большой бумажный конверт для фотографий и непонятный, увесистый и красиво упакованный сверток.  
Фотографии Кейгин брал с замиранием сердца, но, бросив взгляд на первую, сразу понял, что беспокоился зря. Это было именно то, на что он надеялся и чего так хотел.  
– Надеюсь, эти снимки вам подходят? – вежливо осведомился Шюскин, невозмутимо прихлебывая обжигающе горячий чай, которым его уже привыкла потчевать домработница.  
– Более чем. Они великолепны. – Фотографии и вправду получились выше всяких похвал. Это был гимн физическому совершенству, телесной красоте, торжеству плоти и, не в последнюю очередь, шортам. Назвать снимки неприличными не поворачивался язык – но, вместе с тем, они являлись столь откровенными, что было удивительно, как от них не дымится бумага. Мысленно сделав поправку на зернистость и низкое качество газетной печати, Кейгин довольно улыбнулся: фотографии все равно должны были получиться отличные.  
– Могу я?.. – поинтересовался, не скрывая скептицизма, Митенька.  
Кейгин молча протянул ему пачку снимков. Митенька углубился в просмотр. Спустя пять минут он промокнул обильно выступившую на лбу испарину и бросил на колени Кейгина задумчивый взгляд.  
– Ну, что же, – произнес Митенька наконец, аккуратно складывая фотографии в стопку. – Могло быть хуже.  
Судя по облегчению, написанному на его лице, это утверждение относилось не столько к снимкам, сколько к сотрудничеству с Шюскиным в целом.  
В ответ Шюскин церемонно склонил голову:  
– Я приложил все силы, чтобы фотографии отвечали вашей концепции. Напомните, пожалуйста, еще раз, как она звучит, – он отпил немного чая и выжидающе взглянул на Митеньку.  
– Приземленность спорта, – буркнул тот мрачно, очевидно, подозревая неладное.  
– И его близость к народу, – добавил Кейгин.  
– Кстати про близость, – улыбнулся Шюскин пленительно. – Товарищ Кейгин, у меня есть для вас небольшой подарок.  
Кейгин удивленно поднял брови:  
– Для меня?  
– Разумеется, – Шюскин поставил чашку на блюдце и передал ему таинственный сверток. – Из того, что даже на отдыхе вы проводите свободное время, рассматривая каталоги продукции швейной промышленности, я заключил, что вам совершенно нечего читать, и решил исправить это досадное упущение.  
– Вы принесли мне книгу, – понял Кейгин.  
– Я даже взял на себя смелость подчеркнуть в ней наиболее интересные места, – сообщил Шюскин, возвращаясь к чаю.  
– Спа… – стащив обертку, Кейгин недоуменно уставился на темную обложку, большие тисненые буквы на которой гласили «Уголовный кодекс УССР». – …сибо.  
Заметив, что из книги выглядывает тонкая закладка, Кейгин открыл отмеченную страницу и несколько долгих минут таращился на тщательно выделенные красным строки «Статья 121. ч.1. Мужеложство. Половое сношение мужчины с мужчиной – наказывается лишением свободы на срок от трех до пяти лет».  
Перегнувшийся через его плечо Митенька прочитал написанное и издал какой-то придушенный звук.  
– Очень… познавательное чтиво, – натянуто улыбнувшись, Кейгин закрыл кодекс и положил его на столик.  
– Не правда ли? – Шюскин неторопливо прихлебывал чай. Вежливо кивнув, Кейгин сделал мысленную пометку впредь вместо кипятка велеть домработнице поить предупредительного гостя исключительно касторкой (12).

 

Баюкая в руках чашку с холодным киселем, первый помощник капитана Шурик Ойшев разглядывал парящих в небе чаек. Поотошедшая от инцидента с улучшенным рыбьим жиром кошка Эллочка игриво вилась у него в ногах.  
Обычно будни Ойшева до краев заполняли работа и беспокойство – он волновался о семье, работе, населении родного города, стране и торжестве социализма. Однако сейчас его переполняла редкая умиротворенность. Так чувствует себя человек, совершивший Доброе Дело. Причем не один – а целых три раза подряд.  
Свою воспитательную работу Ойшев решил начать с мальчика Ромы. Тот обнаружился на носу, где драил палубу, пытаясь отскрести с досок улучшенный рыбий жир. Процесс сопровождался словами, которые обычно с чувством произносят грузчики, уронив на ногу особенно тяжелый ящик. Неодобрительно покачав головой, Ойшев немного покружил по палубе в поисках подветренной (к улучшенному рыбьему жиру) стороны и приступил к разговору.  
Увы, тот протекал совсем не так, как он планировал.  
Вступительные фразы о том, как важно иметь друзей, мальчик Рома просто пропустил мимо ушей. Не впечатлило его и то, что друг способен простить любые недостатки, поэтому даже Рома со временем имеет шанс разжиться товарищем. Перечисление традиционных прелестей дружбы, вроде поддержки и взаимовыручки, произвело весьма странный эффект. Перестав возить тряпкой по палубе, Рома осведомился: означает ли это, что настоящий друг помогает оттирать уже успевший въесться в доски улучшенный рыбий жир? Взгляд мальчика недвусмысленно намекал, что если Ойшев ответит утвердительно, его немедленно запишут в настоящие друзья. Ойшев поторопился сообщить, что дружба дружбой, но когда дело доходит до улучшенного рыбьего жира, тут уж каждый сам за себя. Это свело на нет все результаты, на которые он работал предыдущие четверть часа.  
Решив изменить подход, Ойшев перешел от абстракций к конкретике. В качестве примера на роль друга он определил многострадального товарища Персикова. После этого дело пошло веселее. К идее посещать с Персиковым кинотеатр, есть креветок из одного кулька, загорать на пляже на общем покрывале, ходить в походы и ночевать в одной палатке мальчик Рома отнесся с энтузиазмом. По крайней мере, без враждебности. Это было гораздо больше, чем то, на что Ойшев рассчитывал.  
Решив, что почва подготовлена достаточно, он перешел к сути проблемы, из-за которой, в общем-то, и затевался разговор. Осторожно подбирая слова, Ойшев попытался заверить мальчика Рому, что даже если Персиков и будет временами уделять внимание жен… _другим людям_ , это не значит, что тот ценит Рому меньше. Просто у Персикова есть определенные потребности. На этом Ойшев рассчитывал похлопать Рому по плечу и закруглить разговор. Первое ему и вправду удалось.  
Уступать другим в чем-либо мальчик Рома не любил, а потому довольно мрачно поинтересовался, какие из потребностей товарища Персикова он, по мнению Ойшева, не сумеет удовлетворить. Не растерявшись, Ойшев посоветовал ему обратиться с этим вопросом к химику Иннокентию, здраво рассудив, что ответу и дополнительной порции улучшенного рыбьего жира мальчик Рома предпочтет счастливое неведенье. В ответ Рома скорчил недовольную гримасу, и Ойшев понял, что не ошибся.  
Снова похлопав Рому по плечу, Ойшев пожелал ему ударного труда и отправился беседовать с товарищем Персиковым. Найти того оказалось нетрудно – Персиков испытывал непреодолимую слабость к еде и никогда не удалялся далеко от камбуза. Вот и на этот раз он обнаружился буквально в двух шагах от царства кастрюль и шкворчащих сковородок. Лениво прислонившись к борту, он глодал куриную ножку, которую сумел выклянчить у Кавамуровой, коварно пустив в ход посулы, лесть и обаяние.  
Мысленно сделав себе пометку упомянуть в предстоящем разговоре о важности правильного питания, Ойшев приступил к воспитанию. В целом, несмотря на экивоки, его речь сводилась к «Любишь – женись». В качестве альтернативы женитьбе предлагалась социализация мальчика Ромы. Напоследок Ойшев похлопал товарища Персикова по плечу и сделал выжидающую паузу. Горький опыт подсказывал, что свернуть разговор с первой попытки будет проблематично. Однако, к удивлению Ойшева, каверзных вопросов у Персикова не оказалось – возможно, потому что в результате воспитательной беседы он буквально онемел.  
Предоставив товарищу Персикову пищу для размышлений, Ойшев пожелал ему приятного аппетита и отправился искать химика Иннокентия. Тот обнаружился среди прочих отдыхающих – тоскливо рассматривал далекую линию берега, совершенно позабыв о спиннинге, который клюнувшая рыба практически рвала у него из рук. Отозвав Иннокентия в сторону, Ойшев произнес прочувствованную речь о том, как тяжело порядочной трудящейся девушке среди отдыхающих. Бичуя сластолюбие и порок, он коснулся роли женщины в социалистическом обществе, подчеркнул негативное влияние конфликтов на сплоченность трудового коллектива, емко описал типичный притон и вскользь упомянул товарища Персикова. Химик Иннокентий выборочно конспектировал сказанное в свой блокнот, но когда речь зашла о товарище Персикове, карандаш в его руке хрустнул и переломился надвое. Посетовав на низкое качество канцелярских принадлежностей, Ойшев похлопал Иннокентия по плечу и приготовился к вопросам. Тот был слишком большим ученым, чтобы не задать ни одного. Ойшев ожидал, что у него спросят что-нибудь глубоко научное, вроде как много притонов он посетил и достаточно ли большой была статистическая выборка, чтобы вывести черты типичного, но Иннокентия всего лишь интересовало, где можно найти товарища Персикова. Махнув в сторону камбуза, Ойшев принял чашку охлажденного киселя из рук появившейся Кавамуровой и, выискав укромный уголок, принялся болтать с кошкой Эллочкой.  
– Чудесный день, – заметил он, с наслаждением прихлебывая кисель. – Три воспитательных беседы, представляешь, Эллочка? Кажется, я сегодня в ударе. Жаль, что Карины сегодня нет – иначе я провел бы еще одну. Ну, ничего, закончим в другой раз.  
Ойшев наклонился и провел пальцами по шелковистой кошачьей шерстке. Теперь он мог, не пряча взгляд, смотреть в глаза капитану Кунимицину и не кривя душой говорить, что никаких проблем на вверенном им судне нет. Но до чего же замечательно все получилось. Мальчик Рома хоть немного перестанет чураться людей и откроет для себя радости дружбы, товарищ Персиков сделает предложение – или хотя бы какие-то выводы, а химик Иннокентий не будет больше подвергаться угрозе насилия с его стороны.  
Словно читая его мысли, кошка Эллочка согласно мурлыкнула и подставила ласковым пальцам Ойшева гладкий, лоснящийся бок.  
– Товарищ первый помощник капитана, – произнес неожиданно кто-то над самым ухом Ойшева. Подняв глаза, он с удивлением обнаружил перед собой мальчика Рому – тот сжимал в руках влажную тряпку, от которой остро разило улучшенным рыбьим жиром. Кошка Эллочка попыталась прикрыть морду лапами. Ойшев почувствовал, как всколыхнулся в желудке выпитый кисель.  
– Ты уже закончил с уборкой, Рома? – слабо поинтересовался он.  
– Нет, – насупился Рома. – Но товарищ Кавамурова просила передать вам, что на камбузе драка.

 

– Ф-ф-ф-ф, – Карина недовольно погляделась в настольное зеркальце и осторожно потрогала раздувшиеся от гальки щеки. – Ф-ф-ф-ф, – попыталась она еще раз. Звук получился низкий и глухой и не имел ничего общего с ее обычным угрожающим шипением. Наверное, это можно было счесть с прогрессом.  
– Ну, как галька? Работает? – поинтересовалась вернувшаяся из душа Вика, тщательно вытирая полотенцем свои короткие светлые волосы.  
Карина пожала плечами.  
Очередное «ф-ф-ф-ф» утонуло в донесшемся откуда-то с улицы крике «Зина! Зина-а-а-а!»  
– О, – произнесла Вика без энтузиазма.  
– Ф-ф-ф-фираиф-ф-фев приф-ф-ф-ф-ф-ф… явился, – буркнула Карина.  
«Зина-а-а! Зиночка-а-а-а!» – не унимались на улице.  
Лежавшая на кровати Зина неопределенно хмыкнула и перевернула страницу иллюстрированного справочника по лекарственным травам. Сегодня утром она (с подачи Вики) сдала презентованный намедни аконит в пункт приема лекарственного сырья, спустив вырученные деньги в компании той же Вики на мороженое. Теперь Зина была занята тем, что прикидывала товарную ценность грядущих подарков.  
Просветлевшая лицом после первого же крика Кира вертелась у зеркала, пытаясь пригладить волосы. К несчастью, все ее усилия пропадали зря: мелко вьющиеся пряди живописно топорщились, несмотря на лак с суперсильной фиксацией.  
– Не перефивай, – попыталась успокоить бедняжку Карина.  
– Вот именно, – кивнула Вика. – Он на тебя и не посмотрит.  
Карина осуждающе поджала губы – и едва не подавилась галькой. Не обращая на нее внимания, Вика оттеснила Киру от зеркала и принялась причесываться.  
«Зина! Зина-а-а-а! – надрывался Шираишев. – Зинаида-а-а-а-а!»  
– Спустите ему кто-нибудь эти чертовы простыни, – вздохнула Вика. – Все равно ведь не избавимся.  
– К тому же, на этот раз у него действительно есть повод, – встав с кровати, Зина подошла к шкафу и выудила оттуда связку простыней. – Как-никак он наш советчик по вопросам соблазнения.  
– Карина, не отвлекайся, – велела Вика. – Сейчас он влезет – и мы проверим твою дикцию.  
Забрав у Зины простыни, Карина привычно затянула их на батарее, не переставая бормотать:  
– Ф-ф-ф-фли ф-ф-ф-фестнадцать мыф-ф-ф-фей,  
И наф-ф-ф-ф-фли ф-ф-ф-фесть гроф-ф-ф-фей.  
А мыф-ф-ф-фи, что поплоф-ф-ф-ф-фе,  
Ф-ф-ф-ф-фумливо ф-ф-ф-фарят гроф-ф-ф-фи.  
Спустив простыни за окно, Карина снова устроилась за столом и принялась разбирать слова очередной логопедической скороговорки.  
Снаружи донесся какой-то шум и приглушенные, но выразительные ругательства. Кира, нависавшая с вилкой над подгоревшими блинчиками, над которыми она проколдовала весь вечер, удивленно подняла голову.  
– Что там происходит?  
– Понятия не имею, – ответила Вика и безразлично добавила: – Может, Шираишев наконец-то сорвался.  
Выронив вилку, Кира бросилась к окну и высунулась в него, рискуя в любую минуту выпасть наружу.  
– Ничего не вижу, – напряженно произнесла она, вглядываясь в темноту. – Корней! Корней! Ты в порядке?  
– Да что ему сделается, – успокоила ее Вика. – Вон, видишь, простыни натянулись – значит, лезет.  
С облегчением вздохнув, Кира вернулась к столу и принялась наливать чай, то и дело поглядывая в сторону окна. Заразившись ее волнением, Карина отодвинула зеркальце и тоже уставилась на оконный проем. Прошло несколько долгих минут – и наконец в нем показалась голова.  
Кира вторично выронила вилку.  
Голова оказалась темноволосой и стриженой под «ежик». Из-под топорщащейся челки выглядывали квадратные стекла очков.  
Карина попыталась удивленно ахнуть, но вместо этого подавилась галькой и зашлась отчаянным кашлем. Влажные от слюны камешки градом застучали по столешнице.  
Неожиданный посетитель с трудом перевалился через подоконник и, переводя дыхание, принялся оглядываться по сторонам. Взгляд его упал на приподнявшуюся на постели Зину, переместился на угрожающе сжимавшую расческу Вику, с нее – на шарившую по полу в поисках упавшей вилки Киру и наконец остановился на Карине. Лицо посетителя прояснилось. Лицо Карины начало синеть.  
– Карина! – воскликнул неожиданный посетитель. – Я… – он неловко дернул рукой, смахнув со стола на пол пригоршню гальки. – А почему у вас тут камни на столе лежат? Вы, наверное, минералы собираете, да? Отличное хобби, – он поднес один из камешков поближе к глазам. – Я, конечно, не специалист, но, по-моему, у вас тут есть замечательный туф…  
Карина захрипела. Закатив глаза, Вика в два быстрых шага пересекла комнату и с силой хлопнула ее по спине. Вылетевшая из горла Карины галька упала в тарелку и затерялась где-то среди блинчиков.  
В комнате воцарилась неловкая тишина.  
– Иннокентий, – произнесла Карина, наконец-то приходя в себя.  
– А, так это Иннокентий, – хмыкнула Вика, опуская расческу.  
– _Тот самый_ Иннокентий, – протянула Зина, обменявшись с ней понимающим взглядом.  
Кира недоумевающе шмыгнула носом.  
– А что вы здесь делаете, Иннокентий? – поинтересовалась Зина мягко.  
– Я… – химик Иннокентий замялся. – Мне нужно было поговорить с Кариной.  
– И это не могло подождать до утра? – скептически выгнула брови Вика.  
– Нет, – Иннокентий решительно покачал головой.  
– Тогда говорите, – разрешила она.  
Кивнув, Иннокентий расчистил небольшой участок пола от гальки, опустился на одно колено и, взяв Карину за руку, попытался проникновенно заглянуть ей в глаза. На щеках Карины проступил стыдливый румянец.  
– Карина, – начал химик Иннокентий, откашлявшись, – выходите за меня замуж.  
Кира, едва-едва успевшая найти и подобрать закатившуюся под диван вилку, снова уронила ее на пол.  
– Вот она, сила улучшенной дикции, – заметила Зина философски. – Не успеешь открыть рот – как сразу замуж зовут. А я еще Шираишеву не верила… 

– Обещаю, – продолжал Иннокентий, – что буду искренне любить вас и позабочусь о вашем будущем ребенке как о своем собственном! – Карина издала какой-то странный звук и попыталась отнять у него свою руку.  
– Стоп, – прервала излияния Иннокентия Вика. – Ну-ка дыхни.  
– Что? – не понял тот.  
– Дыхни, – сурово повторила Вика. – Ну?!  
Иннокентий покорно дыхнул.  
– Хм, странно, – заключила Вика. – Водкой вроде бы не пахнет.  
– Опьянел от любви, – невозмутимо пояснила Зина.  
– Персиков вам не пара, – возобновил свое признание Иннокентий. – Он вас не достоин! Случись что-нибудь, и он даже не сумеет толком вас защитить!  
– Откуда знаешь? – против воли заинтересовалась Вика.  
Иннокентий гордо вскинул подбородок.  
– Сегодня в драке я подбил ему глаз. Правда, – добавил он задумчиво, – на моей стороне был фактор неожиданности. Плюс нас растащили раньше, чем он успел дать сдачи. Но, думаю, случившееся все равно доказывает мою правоту.  
– Пожалуй, – улыбнулась Вика.  
Прекратив дергать рукой, Карина устало произнесла:  
– Я не собираюсь замуж за Персикова.  
– Отлично! – просиял химик Иннокентий. – То есть, за меня вы…  
– И я совершенно точно не беременна.  
– Но вы можете это исправить, – ввернула Вика. Карина смущенно зашипела.  
– Нет, подождите, – заволновался Иннокентий. – То есть, как это – не беременна? Вы же ходили сегодня к врачу. Мне Кунимицин сказал. И Ойшев тоже много чего наговорил. Я думал…  
Румянец на щеках Карины стал гуще.  
– Это было… Я…  
– Плановый осмотр, – пришла ей на помощь Зина. – Ничего серьезного.  
– Ага. Понятно, – Иннокентий замолчал, переваривая полученную информацию. – То есть, – произнес он через несколько минут, – звать вас замуж еще рано?  
– Вы можете начать со свидания, – подсказала ему Зина.  
– Свидание, – повторил Иннокентий. – Да, пожалуй, это я могу.  
Карина благодарно сжала его руку.  
– Все это замечательно, – пожала вдруг голос Кира, – но куда пропал Шираишев?  
– Шираишев? – химик Иннокентий недоуменно посмотрел на Карину, однако ответила ему Вика.  
– Высокий, взлохмаченный, надоедливый, одна рука забинтована. Вообще-то простыни мы сбрасывали ему.  
– Такой светловолосый, да? – уточнил Иннокентий. Глаза его виновато забегали.  
– Да, – кивнула Вика, от которой не укрылось это обстоятельство.  
– В общем… – Иннокентий запнулся. – У нас возникли некоторые… разногласия. Он все рвался сюда, к вам, и никак не мог понять, что мне нужнее. Пришлось его стукнуть.  
Вика одобрительно хмыкнула. Зина безразлично пожала плечами.  
– Вам… пришлось… что? – медленно переспросила Кира. Глаза ее стремительно наливались кровью.  
Карина, Зина и Вика переглянулись.  
– Ой, – озвучила общую мысль Вика.

 

Тряхнув головой, Шираишев уставился на небо, ожидая, пока количество пляшущих перед глазами звезд не уменьшится и не станет соответствовать реальному. Левый глаз стремительно заплывал. Под ногами хрустели стебли ломоноса (14), который Шираишев выронил от неожиданности, когда ему безо всякого предупреждения врезали. Вверху гостеприимно светилось желтым окно, в котором только что исчез его недавний обидчик.  
Шираишев так и не понял, почему пострадал. Он как раз примеривался к простыням, когда из темноты возник какой-то парень, судя по очкам и пухлому блокноту – типичный неприспособленный к жизни интеллигент, промышляющий стихами – и спросил, где тут находится вход в женское общежитие, потому что ему срочно нужно увидеться с Кариной Кайдовой. На это Шираишев дружелюбно сообщил, что вход в общежитие находится с фасада, но это спрашивающему мало чем поможет, поскольку мужчин туда (тем более так поздно) не пускают. Впрочем, Шираишев как раз лезет в окно к карининой подруге и может передать той что-нибудь на словах.  
В следующую минуту Шираишева попытались оттеснить от простыней. Не собираясь так просто сдавать позиции, он попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу интеллигента, сказав, чтобы тот прекратил толкаться и что простыни, вообще-то, сбрасывали не ему. В ответ интеллигент возразил, что ему наверх нужнее, после чего от души засветил Шираишеву в глаз.  
Когда Шираишев наконец-то пришел в себя, коварный интеллигент уже почти достиг окна. Облегчив душу отборными ругательствами, Шираишев полез следом. Простыни затрещали, но выдержали.  
Шираишев никогда не жаловался на воображение, потому, карабкаясь вверх, представлял себе ужасные сцены. В них интеллигент опасно размахивал кулаками, нагоняя страх на нежных обитательниц комнаты. Зина, в чьих глазах стояли слезы (и на которой почему-то практически не было одежды), протягивала руки к окну, ожидая, что в нем вот-вот покажется Шираишев и придет ей на выручку.  
Пыхтя, Шираишев удвоил усилия.  
Когда он наконец добрался до второго этажа и заглянул в окно, ему показалось, что вместо комнаты женского общежития он случайно заглянул на съемочную площадку «Мосфильма». Зрелище, представшее его глазам, напоминало сцену из экранизации особенно забористых произведений Гоголя. Посреди комнаты, словно неупокоенная нечисть, бесновалась Кира. Волосы ее торчали дыбом, глаза пылали красным, пальцы были устрашающе скрючены. С трудом удерживая ее за плечи, Зина с Викой приглушенно ругались. Карина, широко расставив руки, загораживала собой давешнего интеллигента, на скуле которого наливался багровым свежий синяк.  
– Девочки, – откашлялся Шираишев, – вы тут как?  
Рвавшаяся из рук подружек Кира прекратила сопротивляться и повернулась к нему. Шираишев машинально попятился к окну.  
– Корней, – произнесла Кира неверяще, словно тот факт, что он находится в комнате, не укладывался у нее в голове. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Шираишев машинально потрогал ноющий глаз.  
– А с тобой? Кирочка, ты выглядишь… несколько… – он запнулся и после недолгих раздумий дипломатично закончил: – Взволнованной.  
– Я просто испугалась, – пробормотала Кира.  
Шираишев попытался переварить сказанное. Получалось плохо. Если кому-то здесь и следовало бояться, то явно не Кире.  
– Твое лицо, – Кира шагнула было к нему, но, поймав краем глаза свое отражение в зеркале, ахнула, закрыла лицо руками, разрыдалась и выбежала из комнаты.  
Шираишев проводил ее озадаченным взглядом.  
– Что? – обратился он к Зине. – Что такого?  
Та закатила глаза.  
– Ничего. Кира очень испугалась, когда узнала, что тебя ударили.  
– Естественно, – кивнул понимающе Шираишев. – Женщин пугает насилие.  
– Ну, предположим, насилием Киру не удивить, – хмыкнула Вика.  
– Не понял, – признался Шираишев честно.  
Зина закатила глаза:  
– Она испугалась за тебя.  
– За меня? – повторил Шираишев растерянно. – То есть, как это…  
Надеясь на подсказку, он посмотрел на Карину. Та осторожно ощупывала лицо давешнего интеллигента, из-за которого, в общем-то, и заварилась вся эта каша.  
– Кстати, познакомься, это Иннокентий, – кивнула в сторону интеллигента Зина.  
– Тот самый Иннокентий, – пояснила Вика.  
– На которого не действуют бедра? – уточнил Шираишев.  
Девушки кивнули.  
– То есть, дать ему сдачи не получится? – огорчился Шираишев.  
– Ну, ты можешь попробовать, – пожала плечами Зина. – Но это очень расстроит Карину.  
Словно желая подтвердить ее слова, Карина повернулась к нему и издала угрожающее «Фш-ш-ш-ш». Несмотря на отсутствие налитых кровью глаз и змеящихся волос, она сейчас весьма напоминала собой _испуганную_ Киру. В мозгу Шираишева забрезжило понимание.  
– То есть, вы хотите сказать… – он потрясенно уставился на Зину с Викой. – Что Кира меня… что она… что я ей…  
– Ага, – кивнула Зина.  
– Наконец-то дошло, – хмыкнула Вика.  
– Полный экстаз, – резюмировал Шираишев. – Но почему тогда ты не… – он перевел взгляд на Зину и, осененный внезапной догадкой, замолчал. Освещение в комнате было хорошим, и Зина могла с легкостью разглядеть, в каком состоянии находится его глаз, однако никакого беспокойства (в отличие от той же Киры) не проявила. Вывод напрашивался сам собой. – Вы знаете, наверное, я пойду. – Шираишев подошел к окну и перекинул ноги через подоконник. – Внезапно оказалось, что мне нужно о многом подумать.

 

Проводив исчезнувшего за окном Шираишева долгим взглядом, Зина вздохнула и опустилась на кровать.  
– Кажется, – заметила она, – я только что лишилась своего поклонника.  
– Давно пора, – хмыкнула Вика.  
– Да, но где теперь брать деньги на мороженое?  
– Не беспокойся, – улыбнулась Вика. – Я угощаю.

 

«…крайне неблагонадежный человек: рассказывает политические анекдоты и слушает радио “Свобода”» , – Митенька поставил точку и, с удовольствием оглядев красивые ровные строчки, изящно подписался «Аноним». Доносы на Шюскина в горком он писал не впервые, и любого другого уже давно забрали бы куда-нибудь на Соловки, но проклятому фотографу все было как с гуся вода. В его счастливую звезду Митенька не верил и подозревал, что дело не обошлось без компромата. Каждую новую свою анонимку он направлял другому адресату, здраво рассудив, что шантажировать всех не сможет даже Шюскин, и кто-нибудь таки отреагирует на сигнал, однако пока что Митеньке не везло.  
Пробежав пальцами по лицу, Митенька поправил наложенные на кожу ломтики свежего огурца и придвинул к себе блокнот. Взгляд его остановился на стопке фотографий. Журналистом Митенька работал уже довольно давно и, досконально разбираясь в местных нравах, хорошо представлял себе, что требуется от этой статьи. В отличие от откровенных фотографий, тон репортажа должен быть сдержанным, но искренним. Следовало показать, что, несмотря на шорты, Кейгину можно было доверить детей и незамужних женщин. Что касается неотразимой притягательности Кейгина, ее нужно было как-то замаскировать под харизму. Также хорошо было бы сослаться в статье на какие-нибудь заветы Ильича – это придало бы ей правильную идеологическую окраску и обеспечило поддержку старшего поколения – но, к сожалению, тот за всю жизнь так и не сподобился сыграть в теннис.  
«Ну, ладно, разберусь по ходу дела», – Митенька решительно очинил карандаш и вывел на листке заголовок. «Теннис большой – это хорошо» звучало отлично.

 

Дни перед выходом статьи у Кейгина были заполнены заботами, а ночи – будоражащими снами, после которых убиравшая его постель домработница неодобрительно качала головой и шла за порошком, выводящим особенно стойкие пятна. Кейгин (с большой опаской) посетил городскую парикмахерскую, где странный мастер с разноцветными колечками в ушах сделала ему вполне приличную стрижку, привел в порядок ногти, принял отшелушивающую маску из карпатской грязи и, чтобы снять накопившееся напряжение, четырежды уединялся в ванной с каталогом продукции швейной промышленности. Вечера он проводил на маяке, рассылая пылкие послания, в которых убеждал Тимура позабыть о ставриде и оценить наконец его личностное обаяние и несомненное великолепие. Видимых результатов это не приносило, но Кейгин не унывал: статья (и шорты) должны были проделать в броне самообладания Тимура солидную брешь.  
Газету, свежую и остро пахнущую типографской краской, Кейгину принес Митенька, желавший разделить триумф и поприсутствовать за завтраком. Откусив от яйца-бенедикт, Кейгин пробежал глазами передовицу, рассказывавшую об очередном достижении Генерального секретаря ЦК КПСС, и принялся листать страницы. Искомая статья обнаружилась в разделе «Культура и спорт». Кейгин с удовольствием отметил, что он (и шорты) совершенно затмили расположенную выше заметку о столичной прима-балерине. Текст статьи тоже был выше всяких похвал. Митенька не пожалел красок, щедро воздавая должное достоинствам Кейгина – как истинным, так и мнимым. Кейгин с удивлением узнал, что отказывает себе в пользу голодающих Африки, читает слепым детям и всей душой болеет за население маленьких приморских городков, уровень жизни в которых планирует поднимать, неся теннис в массы. Кейгин надеялся, что это поможет ему заручиться расположением Тимура и притупить бдительность широкой общественности: моральный кодекс строителя коммунизма наверняка запрещал подозревать человека, отказывающего себе в пользу голодающих Африки, в неблаговидных поступках.  
Сунув Митеньке ватрушку, Кейгин выпроводил его прочь и в живописной позе устроился на софе – поджидать Тимура. По правде говоря, тот возвращался с моря только поздним вечером, но лучше было подстраховаться. Как знать, вдруг Тимура настолько захватит идея общественного блага (и шорты!), что он решит сбежать с работы. Шансы были невелики, но Кейгин не собирался упускать даже малейшую возможность.  
Два часа спустя ему пришлось пойти на некоторые уступки, сменив живописную позу на более удобную. Тимур все никак не шел, и это было досадно.  
К двенадцати часам Кейгин уже практически смирился с мыслью, что ждать Тимура придется до вечера, но тут в гостиную заглянула домработница и сообщила, что к нему пришли. Критическим взглядом оценив софу на готовность, Кейгин переложил несколько подушек, пригладил волосы и повелительно изрек:  
– Зовите.  
Домработница понятливо кивнула и ввела в комнату какую-то женщину.  
Кейгин моргнул.  
Заготовленные слова приветствия скончались, так и не сорвавшись с губ.  
– А где Тимур? – спросил он глупо.  
– Прошу прощения? – отреагировала гостья. К этому моменту Кейгин уже и сам сообразил, что спорол ерунду: судя по витавшей вокруг женщины ауре врожденной интеллигентности, та не имела никакого отношения к потомственным рыбакам.  
– Нет, это я прошу прощения. Чем могу помочь? – произнес Кейгин тоном, который недвусмысленно намекал «Мне кажется, вы не туда попали».  
– Мне нужен Анатолий Кейгин, – сообщила незнакомка. Брови Кейгина поползли вверх: женщину эту он прежде никогда не видел, иначе точно бы запомнил: она была по-настоящему гренадерского роста. Вопреки жаре, на ней была строгая белая блузка и длинная черная юбка. На лице застыло профессиональное выражение, дававшее понять, что если Кейгин сейчас же не ответит удовлетворительно, его поставят в угол и на неделю лишат сладкого.  
В душе Кейгина зашевелились мрачные подозрения.  
– Это я, – произнес он вслух.  
– Простите, – ответила женщина, смущенно оглядывая его бедра, – не узнала вас в брюках.  
– А вы?.. – подтолкнул Кейгин.  
– Чотаренко, – представилась гостья. – Чотаренко Ольга Николаевна. Видите ли, товарищ Кейгин, у меня к вам дело весьма деликатного свойства. – В руках у нее появилась газета, сложенная аккурат на фотографии Кейгина, выполняющего смэш (17).  
Кейгин поджал губы: и дураку было ясно, ничем хорошим этот разговор закончиться не мог. Кроткая, голубиная внешность гостьи давала повод заподозрить в ней представительницу какого-нибудь комитета, пришедшую от имени одиноких матерей или кого-нибудь еще порицать Кейгина за буржуйский теннис (и шорты).  
– Давайте присядем, – предложил он дипломатично.  
Кивнув, Чотаренко опустилась на софу и, отчаявшись отыскать рядом с собой свободное от диванных подушек место, поставила сумку на стоящий рядом журнальный столик. Раздался громкий треск, ножки столика подломились, и он рассыпался на части. Из упавшей на пол сумки, громко звеня по навощенному паркету, выкатилась подкова. Кейгин и Чотаренко молча проводили ее взглядами.  
– Так вы говорили?.. – откашлялся Кейгин.  
– Ах, да, – Чотаренко машинально расправила складки на юбке. – Видите ли…  
Чотаренко Ольга Николаевна работала в местной школе учительницей музыки и вела класс хороших, прилежных мальчиков, у которых иногда случались… недопонимания с окружающими.  
– Недавно подрались со старшеклассниками из кружка моделирования. Из-за того, как именно клеить аэропланы. Конечно, в этом нет ничего страшного – в конце концов, мальчики на то и мальчики, чтобы драться. Отстаивать свои убеждения очень важно, но мне хотелось бы отвратить ребят от бессмысленного насилия и направить их энергию в более созидательное русло.  
– Очень похвально, – покивал Кейгин. – Но я все еще не понимаю, причем тут я.  
– Ну, как же! – Чотаренко проникновенно заглянула ему в глаза. – Теннис!  
– То есть, вы хотите… – произнес Кейгин слабо.  
– Чтобы вы их тренировали! – Чотаренко практически лучилась энтузиазмом.  
Кейгин задумчиво покусал губы. Тренировать каких-то драчливых сопляков он не желал, но отказаться напрямую было невозможно: новости в маленьких городках распространялись быстро, и пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем Тимуру донесут, что теннис в массы – не более чем громкий лозунг. Тогда рассеять неудовольствие Тимура, всем сердцем болевшего за родной город, будет не под силу даже (!) шортам.  
Оставалось выкручиваться.  
Кейгин пленительно улыбнулся:  
– Я был бы очень рад, в конце концов, теннис в массы – моя мечта, но ваше руководство наверняка… – насколько Кейгин представлял себе менталитет директора и завуча по воспитательной работе, те просто не могли одобрить пробуржуйскую спортивную активность и голые колени.  
– Согласно! – радостно возвестила Чотаренко.  
У Кейгина дернулся глаз.  
– Правда? – спросил он. Удары судьбы следовало воспринимать стойко. По крайней мере, в теории.  
– Поначалу они сомневались, – Чотаренко машинально бросила быстрый взгляд на его ноги. Очевидно, основные возражения вызывали шорты. – Однако потом их все же удалось убедить, что теннис положительно повлияет на дисциплину учеников, повысит их физическую выносливость и успеваемость.  
– В вас пропал оратор, – буркнул Кейгин.  
– Ах, что вы, – улыбнулась Чотаренко. – Это не во мне.  
– А в ком? – поинтересовался Кейгин с подозрением.  
– Так вы согласны? – спросила Чотаренко, ловко уходя от ответа.  
– Мне предстоит тренировать целый класс? – попытался выиграть время Кейгин.  
– Нет-нет. Почти что все до осени разъехались по родственникам и лагерям…  
– Ну, вот осенью и… – начал было повеселевший Кейгин.  
– В городе осталось всего шестеро ребят. Пожалуй, будет лучше, если вы начнете заниматься с ними.  
– Пожалуй, – нехотя кивнул Кейгин.  
Договорившись о тренировках, Чотаренко захотела увидеть корт. Чертыхаясь, Кейгин потащился с ней на солнцепек, где долго и авторитетно распинался о грунтовом покрытии, боковых линиях и зонах подачи.  
– Хотите сыграть тренировочный матч? – спросил он, выдохшись.  
– Вам для этого, наверное, нужно будет переодеться? – уточнила Чотаренко неуверенно, опасливо косясь на его легкие летние брюки.  
– Думаю, можно будет обойтись без этого, – твердо произнес Кейгин, не собиравшийся расходовать себя (и шорты!) на рядовых обывателей.  
– Тогда хочу, – радостно улыбнулась Чотаренко.  
Кивнув, Кейгин отправился за ракетками.  
Поначалу все шло хорошо. Они разыграли очередь подачи, и подавать выпало Кейгину. Не особенно усердствуя, он выиграл все четыре: длинная, хлопающая по ногам юбка и туфельки на каблучках Чотаренко плохо подходили для того, чтобы бегать по корту.  
– 1:0, – провозгласил Кейгин довольно. – Ваша очередь.  
Согнув ноги в коленях, он выжидающе перехватил ракетку. Ничего особенного Кейгин от Чотаренко не ожидал – новичок и к тому же женщина.  
Чотаренко кивнула и, подражая Кейгину, подбросила мяч вверх.  
– Ничего, если в первый не полу… – начал было Кейгин снисходительно.  
Чотаренко ударила по мячу. Раздался звук рвущихся струн. В следующую секунду мяч просвистел рядом с головой Кейгина, растрепав его безупречную укладку, влетел в открытое окно и исчез где-то в доме. До Кейгина донесся звук бьющегося фарфора.  
«Дрезденская ваза», – понял он с замиранием сердца. Чотаренко со смущенным видом рассматривала ракетку, в центре которой зияла внушительная дыра.  
– 15:0? – предположила она.  
– Не совсем, – откашлялся Кейгин. – Мяч… вышел за пределы корта.  
– Тогда давайте я попробую еще раз?  
Кейгин торопливо прикинул количество бьющихся (и ценных!) предметов в гостиной и замотал головой.  
– Вы знаете, по зрелым размышлениям, вам еще слишком рано участвовать в матчах. Пожалуй, на данном этапе будет лучше сосредоточиться на базовых упражнениях.  
– Каких? – поинтересовалась Чотаренко с любопытством.  
– Бег, – ответил Кейгин твердо. – В вашем случае главным образом – бег.

 

Распрощавшись с Кейгиным и пообещав, что она приведет ребят, как только те раздобудут удобную обувь, мячи и ракетки, Ольга двинулась вниз по улице.  
Встреча с Кейгиным прошла куда лучше, чем она ожидала: он оказался компетентен, знающ – и прилично одет. Пожалуй, Шюскин не ошибся: такому и вправду можно было доверить детей. Теперь осталось только убедить в этом их родителей. Которые наверняка уже прочитали утреннюю газету и тоже видели _шорты_.  
Ольга тяжело вздохнула.  
Может, напирать на то, что в пользу голодающих Африки Кейгин отказал себе не только в еде, но и в брюках?  
– Ольга! – вдруг окликнул ее кто-то сзади. – Ольга Николаевна!  
Ольга повернулась на голос – и заалела: с противоположной стороны улицы к ней направлялся Шишидов Роман.  
Сердце Ольги ухнуло куда-то в подреберье.  
Шишидов был сыном рабочего и колхозницы, избравшим для себя жизненную стезю механика. Пускай немного грубоватый, он был замечательным и отзывчивым человеком и мог бы составить счастье любой женщины (включая Ольгу) – будь он только сантиметров на сорок повыше.  
– Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся Шишидов, поравнявшись с Ольгой. Улыбка у него тоже была чудесная – открытая, мальчишеская, обаятельная.  
– Здравствуйте, Роман, – пробормотала Ольга, в который уже раз осознавая, что будет весьма непросто строить серьезные отношения с человеком, чей нос находится на уровне ее груди. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
Этот простой, казалось бы, вопрос поверг Шишидова в замешательство.  
– Я… я… – он залился густым румянцем. – Я просто… я случайно оказался поблизости. Не то чтобы я увидел вас на улице, прошел за вами следом до самого дома сынка дипломата и прождал полтора часа, пока вы наконец оттуда выйдете… – он замотал головой. – Нет, ничего подобного.  
– Вы здесь по делам? – догадалась Ольга прозорливо.  
– Рад, что вы все правильно поняли, – откашлялся Шишидов. – А зачем вы ходили к этому Кей… А что здесь делаете вы?  
Ольга замялась: врожденная правдивость в ней боролась с нежеланием признавать, что она и впрямь знакома с человеком, носящим _шорты_.  
– Я здесь… по делам школы, – произнесла она наконец обтекаемо. – Мы привлекаем общественных активистов к работе с детьми.  
– Я так и понял, – буркнул Шишидов мрачно. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Ольга со смущением поняла, что он рассматривает торчащую из ее сумки газету. Взгляду постороннего наблюдателя открывались две колонки мелкого текста – и шорты.  
– Это не то, что вы подумали, – поспешно произнесла Ольга, пытаясь затолкать газету поглубже в сумку. Ремешок коварно соскользнул у нее с плеча, и сумка рухнула Шишидову прямо на ногу. Взвыв, тот громко выругался и отчаянно запрыгал на месте.  
– Роман! – засуетилась Ольга. – Вы в порядке? Роман!  
Прекратив прыгать, Шишидов на пробу пошевелил пальцами.  
– Ну… – заключил он. – Вроде бы не сломаны.  
– Извините, – произнесла Ольга расстроенно. – Я не хотела… Извините.  
– Все в порядке, – мужественно ответил Шишидов, и по его выразительному лицу было ясно, что он безбожно врет.  
– Я… – Ольга наклонилась за сумкой. – Я, наверное, пойду. Еще раз извините.

 

Временно забыв о полученном увечье, Шишидов протянул руку к удаляющейся Ольге.  
– Ольга! Ольга Николаевна, подождите!  
Плечи Ольги напряглись, но она не обернулась и продолжила идти.  
Сжав кулак, Шишидо нахмурился и погрозил невидимому противнику.  
– Ну, Кейгин, – пообещал он мрачно. – Ну, погоди!

 

С трудом избавившись от настырной посетительницы, Кейгин первым делом вызвонил Митеньку. Кратко описав события последних двух часов, он выказал обеспокоенность тем фактом, что теннис, кажется, и впрямь пошел в массы.  
– Так это же отлично! – с энтузиазмом отозвался на том конце провода Митенька. – Будет о чем написать в следующей статье. «Летние каникулы с ракеткой наперевес!», «Дети – наше будущее и будущее наших детей», «Теперь и в нашем городке – быстрее, выше, сильнее! (18)». И крупным планом – шорты! Кунимицин не устоит.  
– Я думал, он не устоит уже сегодня вечером, – нахмурился Кейгин, машинально бросив взгляд на софу.  
– Да? – замялся Митенька. – Ну, ничего, тогда он падет вторично.  
– Ну, хорошо, – уступил Кейгин. – Но это значит, что весь остаток лета мне придется тренировать полдюжины нахальных сопляков.  
– В этом-то и заключается самое интересное в этой истории, – злорадно рассмеялся Митенька. – В нашем городе просто не наберется столько ракеток.  
Ехидная ремарка Митеньки подала Кейгину отличную идею. Решив полностью обезопасить от посягательств личное время, которое он намеревался потратить на Тимура и софу, Кейгин отправился в местный магазин спорттоваров. Прибыв на место, он некоторое время с недоумением поизучал висящую на двери табличку «Переучет. Зайдите после трех» и отправился бродить по городу.  
Город гудел.  
Позабыв об агукающих младенцах, вышедшие на прогулку с колясками молодые мамы бурно обсуждали фото из теннисной статьи. Стайки молоденьких девушек сновали по улицам, уткнувшись носом в газетные страницы, глупо хихикая и краснея. Презрев традиционную партию в домино, пенсионеры за столиком дружно, по буквам, изучали текст вокруг фотографии, чтобы узнать, кто пропустил шорты в печать. Набожные бабки размашисто крестились и, бормоча: «Срамота!», плевались через плечо. Кейгин с удовлетворением отметил, что шорты и впрямь произвели впечатление на общественность.  
Никем не потревоженный (очевидно, его и вправду узнавали только по коленям), Кейгин выпил охлажденного шампанского в одном из уличных кафе и, дождавшись, пока стрелки наручных швейцарских часов покажут три пополудни, опять решил попытать счастья в магазине. На этот раз тот и впрямь оказался открыт.  
Отчаявшись получить помощь от спящего на прилавке продавца, Кейгин принялся бродить между полками, разглядывая пылящийся на них инвентарь. Царящая в магазине атмосфера разрухи и запустения красноречиво свидетельствовала о том, что спорт в городке и вправду был не в почете. Из магазина Кейгин ушел, унося с собой три ракетки, которые он обнаружил за горой истоптанных чешек сорок второго размера. Две из них были предназначены для игры в бадминтон, но Кейгин решил не рисковать. Растормошив продавца и убедившись, что в ближайшие два месяца завоза новых товаров не будет, Кейгин со спокойной душой отправился домой. 

Поджидавшая его в прихожей домработница сообщила Кейгину, что у него снова гости.  
– Опять женщина? – уточнил Кейгин без интереса, не позволяя себе надеяться на лучшее.  
– Очень приятный молодой человек, – сообщила кухарка. – Вот уже час как ждет вас в гостиной. Хозяйственный, – добавила она одобрительно. – Пока ждал, склеил вазу.  
– Тимур, – заключил по описанию Кейгин, стремительно бросаясь в гостиную.  
В гостиной, расположившись на софе и поедая бутерброды с сыром, сидел какой-то незнакомый субъект. На голове у него красовалась поношенная кепка, лоб над левой бровью перечеркивала широкая полоска пластыря. Глаза из-под кепки смотрели настороженно и колюче. Наверняка такие взгляды были у матросов, собравшихся идти брать Зимний. В общем и целом, доверия гость не внушал.  
– Вы кто? – осведомился Кейгин, не имевший ни малейшего желания миндальничать.  
– Пролетариат, – невнятно ответил гость, дожевывая остатки бутерброда. – Это ты, что ли… теннисист?  
– Ну, я, – не стал вилять Кейгин.  
Самопровозглашенный пролетарий смерил его долгим недоверчивым взглядом.  
– Что-то не похож, – сказал он наконец с сомнением.  
– Могу снять штаны, – огрызнулся Кейгин.  
Лицо пролетария угрожающе потемнело:  
– А при Ольге ты штаны тоже снимал?!  
– Ольга… Ольга… – попытался вспомнить Кейгин. – Что еще за… А-а, ты, очевидно, имеешь в виду Чотаренко. Нет, она поверила мне на слово.  
– Что у вас с Ольгой?! – требовательно осведомился пролетарий.  
Кейгин нахмурился: ультиматумы он не любил и собирался уже было сказать незваному гостю, что это – не его дело, но тут взгляд Кейгина упал на склеенную дрезденскую вазу, и он немного смягчился.  
– Чисто деловые отношения, – заверил он миролюбиво. – Чотаренко хотела, чтобы я дал ей и ее подопечным несколько уроков тенниса.  
– И ты, конечно, согласился, – обвиняюще заметил пролетарий.  
– Ну, скажем так, не отказал, – пожал плечами Кейгин.  
– Тогда… – пролетарий задумчиво покусал губы. – Тогда давай сыграем матч! Я выиграю его и буду тренировать Ольгу сам!  
Кейгин опустился в кресло и наградил гостя снисходительным взглядом.  
– Цветы, – посоветовал он с брезгливой жалостью. – Цветы и конфеты. Еще неплохо что-нибудь по интересам. Четырехлистник клевера – раз уж она таскает в сумке подковы. Если хочешь, чтобы это был вменяемый подарок, могу посоветовать ноты. А еще лучше – грампластинки. Довольно прозрачный намек – марш Мендельсона (19). Главное, не перепутай с маршем Шопена (20).  
Пролетарий беззвучно зашевелил губами, словно мысленно повторял услышанное, чтобы лучше запомнить.  
– Если это все… – произнес Кейгин.  
– Какой все?! – вскинулся пролетарий. – Ты мне цветами зубы не заговаривай! Я обыграю тебя в теннис и буду сам учить Ольгу играть.  
– А также детей, – услужливо напомнил Кейгин, которому понятливая домработница принесла ледяной яблочный сок. – В комплекте с Ольгой идут дети. Пока что шесть, но к сентябрю их станет тридцать.  
Пролетарий задумался и, бормоча что-то под нос, принялся загибать пальцы. Кейгин с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за процессом.  
– А без детей никак нельзя? – осведомился наконец пролетарий.  
– Увы, – развел руками Кейгин.  
Пролетарий снова принялся загибать пальцы.  
– Ну, хорошо, – произнес он со вздохом спустя какое-то время. – Пусть будут дети.  
– Прежде чем мы пройдем на корт, – Кейгин одним длинным глотком допил сок и поставил стакан на журнальный столик, – считаю нужным спросить: ты когда-нибудь уже держал в руках ракетку?  
– Нет, – признался пролетарий честно.  
– Ну, – вздохнул Кейгин, – где-то так я и думал…  
К тому времени, как они дошли до корта, умиротворяющее влияние склеенной дрезденской вазы закончилось, и пролетарий начал Кейгина изрядно раздражать. Вручив ему ракетку и в двух словах объяснив правила и систему подсчета очков, Кейгин вышел на подачу. Утренний матч с Чотаренко научил его не недооценивать противника, и теперь Кейгину не терпелось выяснить, какой стиль игры ему продемонстрирует пролетарий. После первого гейма Кейгин пришел к выводу, что тот обладает хорошим спортивным чутьем и продемонстрировал бы неплохую скорость – не хромай по какой-то причине на правую ногу.  
В других обстоятельствах Кейгин, возможно, и рассмотрел бы возможность умышленного проигрыша, однако после того, как он заблаговременно выкупил все ракетки в спорттоварах, тренировки с Чотаренко и школьниками были ему больше не страшны. Желая упредить дальнейшие визиты пролетария, Кейгин изрядно погонял его по корту. К концу матча светлые брюки пролетария были покрыты грязными разводами, а на подбородке виднелась свежая ссадина – в погоне за неуловимым мячом он умудрился неоднократно пропахать носом грунт.  
– 6:0, – сообщил Кейгин самодовольно, опуская ракетку на плечо.  
Набычившись, пролетарий тыльной стороной ладони смахнул пот со лба.  
– Хотел бы я сказать, – продолжил Кейгин, – что после множества усердных тренировок ты сможешь отыграть хотя бы гейм, но это было бы неправдой. – он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие на лицо пряди. – Подожди, я что, сказал «гейм»? Я имел в виду очко.  
– Да пошел ты… – буркнул пролетарий, презрительно сплюнув на корт. Сунув руки в карманы испачканных брюк, он ссутулил плечи и похромал в гостиную, на столе в которой осталась лежать его кепка. Подобрав ракетки и мячи, Кейгин двинулся следом.  
Войдя в гостиную через французское окно, пролетарий схватил забытую на столике кепку и, смерив Кейгина тяжелым взглядом, ушел, на прощанье громко хлопнув дверью. С потолка на нос Кейгину упал кусочек отколовшейся штукатурки. Подставка с восстановленной дрезденской вазой содрогнулась, та рухнула на пол и снова разлетелась на мельчайшие осколки.  
Склонившись над разбитым фарфором, Кейгин сердито скрипнул зубами:  
– Так и знал. Нужно было воспользоваться возможностью и загонять его до смерти.

 

Тщательно размешав томящийся на маленьком огне гуляш (21), Галочка Мукахова, девушка без определенного рода занятий и фиксированного дохода, вдохнула исходящий от кастрюли запах.  
«Очень… – она попыталась подобрать слово, которое бы передавало всю гамму охвативших ее ощущений. – Самобытно».  
Галочка смахнула выступившие на глазах слезы: наверное, чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать от венгерской кухни.  
«Национальный колорит», – сказала она себе.  
Национальный колорит пах луком и подгоревшими помидорами.  
Думать о Венгрии, о которой она не знала ровным счетом ничего, было проблематично, поэтому Галочка предалась мыслям о Юрии. Несколько упоительных минут она смаковала грезы, в которых Юрий, отведав гуляша, тотчас же делал из нее порядочную женщину.  
«Или хотя бы непорядочную», – вздохнула Галочка. Такой поворот событий не сильно бы что-нибудь изменил: в глазах широкой общественности она была непорядочной уже давно.  
О Юрии Галочка думала всегда, когда не размышляла о том, где взять деньги.  
Притопив всплывший кусок мяса в густой, кирпично-красной жиже, Галочка вздохнула: от запаха еды кружилась голова и набегали слюнки. Забурчавший от голода желудок удалось обмануть, проглотив два стакана кипятку, но вскоре он сообразит, что его надули, и снова примется требовать пищи.  
Галочка поморщилась: гуляш нанес ее рассчитанному до копейки бюджету серьезный урон. Остаток недели придется перебиваться на уцененных овощах. Овощи Галочка успела возненавидеть еще в ту пору жизни, когда профессионально занималась гимнастикой.  
«Это все ради Юрия, – напомнила она себе. – Ради нашей любви».  
Галочка свято верила в непреложную истину о том, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, однако путь к сердцу Юрия оказался долог и тернист. Она пичкала его блюдами собственного приготовления уже добрый месяц, однако они до сих пор даже ни разу не подержались за руки. Не наноси ей представители местного мужского населения регулярные визиты, и Галочка бы усомнилась в собственной неотразимости.  
Перелив гуляш в глубокую миску, Галочка водрузила его на поднос и, забежав в собственную комнату, чтобы лишний раз пройтись щеткой по волосам и сбрызнуться духами с ароматом фрезии, отправилась к Юрию.  
Ловко балансируя поднос на одной руке, Галочка постучала в дверь и, дождавшись приглашающего «Открыто!», вошла в комнату.  
В комнате царил творческий беспорядок. Стол, стулья, тумбочку и даже подоконник устилали книги, газеты, толстые справочники и черновые наброски текста. Посреди всего этого хаоса восседал и задумчиво грыз ручку Юрий, будущее светило советской и мировой литературы. По скромному мнению Галочки, он очень походил на принца из волшебной сказки – разве что принцы не бормочут «а здесь будет кратенькое, страницы на три, отступление про целину» и «нет, персонаж второго плана что-то слишком вылез на первый, нужно как-то затолкать его обратно, а то он затмевает главного героя».  
– Здравствуйте, Юрий, – произнесла Галочка томно.  
– Галочка, – кивнул Юрий приветственно, – вы как всегда обворожительны. – Не утрать Галочка способность краснеть давным-давно – и она наверняка бы залилась румянцем. За исключением Юрия, все возникавшие в ее жизни мужчины предпочитали сводить общение к деньгам и никогда не говорили ей красивых слов.  
– А у меня тут приготовился гуляш… лишний, – торопливо добавила она, – и я сразу же подумала о вас. Хотите попробовать?  
На лице Юрия появилось – и тут же исчезло – какое-то непонятное выражение.  
– Буду счастлив, – произнес он галантно. – Ваши кулинарные способности не уступают вашему очарованию.  
Со сноровкой расчистив на столе место для гуляша, Галочка поставила миску перед Юрием. Тот одарил ее благодарной улыбкой и взялся за ложку.  
– Пахнет… очень… – Юрий запнулся.  
– Аппетитно? – подсказала Галочка, решив избавить его от необходимости перебирать весь свой обширный словарный запас в поисках слова, передающего крайнюю степень восторга.  
– Вы просто читаете мои мысли, – пробормотал Юрий, зачерпывая гуляш.  
«Возьми меня! – попыталась передать ему взглядом Галочка. – Хотя бы за руку».  
Нечувствительный к телепатии Юрий углубился в еду.  
– Какое удивительное блюдо, – произнес он после нескольких первых ложек. – Очень…  
Оду гуляшу прервал деликатный стук в дверь.  
– Войдите! – крикнул Юрий, отодвигая миску в сторону.  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Филипп Шюскин. Галочка прижала к груди поднос, подавляя рефлекторное желание перекреститься.  
– Добрый день, – поприветствовал их Шюскин. На его лице появилась вежливая улыбка. По спине Галочки пробежали мурашки. – Надеюсь, – в какие-то две секунды взгляд его обежал комнату и остановился на Галочке с Юрием, – я ничему не помешал?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Юрий.  
– Нет, – подтвердила Галочка с сожалением.  
– Чудесно, – снова улыбнулся Шюскин. – Милая Галочка, надеюсь, вы позволите ненадолго похитить у вас Юрия?  
«Как будто у меня есть выбор», – подумала Галочка мрачно. Ссориться с Шюскиным было себе дороже – это знали все. В городке активно ходили легенды о том, что Шюскин делал с неугодными – рассказывали их обычно под водку не чокаясь.  
– Ну, что вы, – натянуто улыбнулась она. – Я зайду попозже.  
– Чего вы от меня хотите? – перешел непосредственно к делу Юрий.  
«Какой храбрый», – подумала с восхищением Галочка, направляясь к выходу. Последнее, что она услышала, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, была ответная реплика Шюскина:  
– У меня есть замечательная идея для вашей новой книги.

 

Кейгин прошелся из одного угла гостиной в другой, с неудовольствием посмотрел на стоящие в углу напольные часы и перевел взгляд на Митеньку. Тот прекратил уписывать нежнейшую телятину и поинтересовался:  
– Что?  
– Восемь часов, – ответил Кейгин веско.  
– И?  
– «Сайгак» вернулся в порт два часа назад. – Кейгин знал об этом с доподлинной точностью, поскольку не поленился и позвонил в диспетчерскую. – Вполне достаточно времени, чтобы добраться оттуда до моего дома. И тем не менее… – Кейгин сделал угрожающую паузу.  
– И тем не менее? – откликнулся Митенька.  
– Тимура все еще нет, – закончил Кейгин мрачно. – И я спрашиваю себя: почему? Может, мы где-то ошиблись? Может… может быть, шорты не сработали? – последние слова он произнес тоном человека, чье представление об устоях мироздания находится на грани коллапса.  
– Ну, зачем же сразу думать о плохом? – попытался урезонить его Митенька. – Может, Кунимицин просто попал под машину.  
Кейгин закатил глаза и выразительно постучал себя по голове.  
– Ну, или просто не видел газету, – выкрутился Митенька.  
– Хм-м… – протянул Кейгин. – В таком случае мы должны немедленно исправить это досадное упущение.

 

Домой Кунимицин пришел далеко за полночь. Остановившись перед калиткой, бросил оценивающий взгляд на темные окна дома: родители давным-давно отошли ко сну, пребывая в счастливой уверенности, что сын повел на танцы какую-то застенчивую барышню, которую вскоре представит семье. Ни разубеждать, ни будить их Кунимицин не собирался. Примерившись к скрипящей калитке, он уже было собрался войти во двор, но что-то его остановило. Дело было в почтовом ящике, из которого, белея, торчала газета. Кунимицин недоуменно моргнул: газету обычно забирал из ящика дед, падкий до печатавшихся на последних страницах шахматных задачек. Пожав плечами, Кунимицин вытащил ее из ящика и вошел в дом.  
Пятнадцать минут спустя, умывшись и приготовив себе чай, он снова вспомнил о газете. Первое, на что упал его взгляд, когда он взял выпуск в руки, была статья о теннисе. Для этого неизвестному разносчику, пришлось свернуть газету столько раз, что она невольно начала напоминать оригами. Об оригами Кунимицин знал не понаслышке. В юности ему довелось быть вожатым в Артеке и присматривать за японской школьницей, которая после знакомства с ним принялась складывать бесконечные вереницы бумажных журавликов. Тысяча их, согласно поверью, даровала исполнение заветного желания. О том, чего именно она желала, японская школьница не распространялась – только стыдливо краснела и хихикала. Из этого Кунимицин заключил, что авторитетом советской власти это желание не выполнить, и благоразумно прекратил любые расспросы.  
Пробежав глазами статью, он несколько долгих минут рассматривал сопроводительную фотографию, после чего пожал плечами и сунул газету в растопку.

 

Когда на следующее утро Кейгин спустился в гостиную, его уже поджидала домработница.  
– У вас гость, – сообщила она.  
– Да, знаю, Митенька, – отмахнулся Кейгин, уже привыкший к утренним набегам Хаджимова на свою столовую.  
– И Митенька тоже, – кивнула домработница.  
Кейгин широко открыл глаза.  
– Что, кто-то еще?  
Домработница снова кивнула:  
– Очень милый молодой человек, – произнесла она заговорщицким шепотом.  
– Он случайно не похож на потомственного рыбака? – уточнил Кейгин с надеждой.  
– Ну что вы! – оскорбилась домработница. – Он такой… – на ее лице проступил легчайший румянец, конфликтующий с аурой солидности и добропорядочности. – Он похож…  
Как оказалось пять минут спустя, очередной незваный гость был похож на профессионального жениха на доверии. Дожидаясь появления Кейгина, он имел наглость сам пригласить себя к завтраку и теперь перетягивал с Митенькой запеканку.  
– Доброе утро, – произнес Кейгин кислым тоном, явно намекавшим на то, что утро было таковым, пока к нему не заявились гости.  
– Доброе, – лучезарно улыбнулся неизвестный, временно прекратив покушаться на блюдо с запеканкой и наливая себе кофе. – Это вы – Анатолий Кейгин?  
– Я, – подтвердил Кейгин, присаживаясь за стол и отбирая у неизвестного кофейник.  
– Ну, надо же, – лишившись кофейника, гость потянулся к молочнику. – Я представлял вас… несколько иначе, – он выразительно скосил глаза, словно пытался разглядеть колени Кейгина сквозь столешницу.  
– Печально слышать, – ответил Кейгин сухо, бросая в кофе два кусочка сахара.  
– Но, впрочем, где мои манеры? – опомнился гость. – Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Юрий Ошитарский, и я писатель. – Он сделал драматическую паузу. Не выказывая ни малейшего интереса, Кейгин принялся намазывать маслом тост. – Вы, наверное, читали мои книги… – продолжил гость, устав ожидать восторженного аханья.  
– Не читал, – отрезал Кейгин.  
– Я подарю вам несколько экземпляров со своими автографами, – пообещал Ошитарский, снова возобновляя атаку на блюдо с запеканкой.  
– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы себя утруждали, – возразил Кейгин. – Но я был бы весьма признателен, если бы вы сообщили цель столь раннего визита.  
– Конечно-конечно, – пленительно улыбнулся Ошитарский. Хлопотавшая у буфета домработница покраснела и уронила крышку с блюда с почками, и та загрохотала по паркету. Кейгин щепотью сложил пальцы и прижал их к переносице. Он не без основания подозревал, что день будет долгим. – Видите ли, вчера я наткнулся в местной газете статью о теннисе – и меня как громом поразило! – Кейгин кивнул: шорты часто оказывали на окружающих подобное воздействие. – Я сразу понял: это – оно! – продолжил Ошитарский с воодушевлением.  
– Что – оно? – спросил Кейгин, не в состоянии отделаться от смутного ощущения, что еще об этом пожалеет.  
– Сюжет для новой книги! – воскликнул Ошитарский. Кейгин бросил вопросительный взгляд на Митеньку, но тот лишь пожал плечами и продолжил поедать запеканку. Очевидно, это должно было означать, что он считает Ошитарского относительно безопасным. – Вы только представьте! Из-за коварных происков капиталистических конкурентов молодой перспективный теннисист упускает гарантированную победу на Уимблдонском турнире. Переживая глубокую личную трагедию, он бросает карьеру и привычный образ жизни и уезжает в глубинку, решив искупить свою вину перед советским народом, даря радость тенниса простым советским людям.  
Кейгин демонстративно зевнул.  
– В глубинке, – продолжал с энтузиазмом ничуть не обескураженный подобной реакцией Ошитарский, – наш герой встречается с предубеждением местного населения, вызванным... некоторыми предрассудками, – закончил он обтекаемо. Взгляд, которым он снова попытался одарить колени Кейгина, выдавал, что предубеждение местного населения вызвали шорты, в которые Ошитарский ради пущего реализма решил обрядить своего персонажа. Сидящий напротив него Митенька понимающе кивнул и с глубокомысленным видом переключился с запеканки на пышки. – Главный герой пытается сражаться с серостью, мещанством и непониманием, но через какое-то время у него начинают опускаться руки.  
– Еще бы, – поддакнул Митенька, чей уникальный гардероб тоже встречал постоянное непонимание со стороны рядового обывателя.  
– К счастью, – в этом месте Ошитарский сделал паузу и отпил немного кофе, – он получает неожиданную помощь. Местная активистка Танечка, происходящая из семьи потомственных рыбаков… – в этом месте Кейгин почувствовал, как выпитый кофе пошел не в то горло, и отчаянно закашлялся. – Покоренная идеей тенниса в массы, а также… гм… некоторыми другими обстоятельствами, – Ошитарский не глядя постучал Кейгина по спине и одними губами произнес Митеньке «шортами», – Танечка склоняет общественное мнение в пользу большого тенниса. В конечном итоге они с главным героем сочетаются браком, и их сын становится вторым Метревели (22).  
– Очень… неожиданный сюжет, – просипел Кейгин. – Не знаю, готов ли к нему широкий читатель. Не хотите попробовать что-нибудь более традиционное? К примеру, целину? Или ловлю рыбы?  
– Классический сюжет, – со знанием дела подтвердил Митенька.  
– Нафталин, – презрительно скривился Ошитарский. – Нужно что-то, способное как следует встряхнуть аудиторию! А тут любовь и… – непроизнесенное слово «шорты» повисло в воздухе. – В общем, – заключил Ошитарский, – беспроигрышная комбинация!  
– Ну, хорошо, – кивнул Кейгин. – Хотите – пишите. Я одного не понимаю: причем тут я?  
– Ну, как же! – вскинулся Ошитарский. – А материал?  
– Идите в… библиотеку, – буркнул Кейгин, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не употребить более резкое выражение.  
– Не пойдет, – с притворным сожалением покачал головой Ошитарский, – мне нужны личные впечатления, глубокие душевные переживания человека, решившего нести теннис в массы. И, наконец, мне нужно знать, что движет человеком, решившим показаться на люди в…  
– Думаю, – поспешно вмешался Митенька, – будет лучше, если вы просто ограничитесь глубокими душевными переживаниями.  
– Как скажете, – покладисто согласился Ошитарский. У Кейгина возникло неприятное впечатление, что докучливый писатель прекрасно знал, что именно им двигало в случае шорт, и задавал вопрос исключительно для проформы.  
Избавиться от Ошитарского удалось только ближе к обеду. В течение нескольких часов Кейгин под запись рассказывал ему о профессиональном теннисе, соревнованиях, спортивном закулисье, кубке Дэвиса (23) и Большом шлеме (24). В его словах не было ничего криминального – обычные общеизвестные факты – и, тем не менее, он не мог отделаться от смутного опасения, что каждое сказанное слово может (и будет) использовано против него в будущем. Кейгину даже пришлось сыграть тренировочный матч и переодеться в шорты. Ошитарский смотрел на его колени так, словно его настигло откровение. Окажись на его месте Тимур, и Кейгин бы не возражал. К несчастью, Тимур снова предпочел большому теннису работу.  
На обед Кейгин отправился с твердым намереньем как следует подкрепиться. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Ошитарский будет отнюдь не последним, кто посетит его сегодня днем.

 

Большая часть визитов, которые наносились Галочке, происходили под покровом темноты, поэтому она весьма удивилась, когда в пять часов пополудни кто-то постучал в ее дверь.  
«Может, Юрий?» – понадеялась она, расстегивая две верхние пуговицы на легком домашнем халатике.  
К несчастью, все ее приготовления пропали зря: вместо Юрия за порогом обнаружился Шишидов.  
– Чего надо? – буркнула Галочка, в чьей душе клокотали разочарование и оскорбленная женская солидарность. Ни для кого из местных не было секретом, что Шишидов безответно сох по учительнице музыки.  
«И вот поди ж ты, явился, – подумала Галочка мрачно. – Все мужики одинаковы…»  
Иногда ей казалось, что даже Юрий… Галочка зажмурилась и отчаянно покачала головой: нет, только не Юрий! Юрий не такой!  
Шишидов воровато огляделся по сторонам:  
– Может, впустишь?  
– Ну, проходи, – Галочка нехотя распахнула дверь, и Шишидов немедленно просочился внутрь. На боку у него всиела большая, доверху набитая спортивная сумка. Галочка задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу: решить, боится ли она, что Шишидов окажется латентным извращенцем, или надеется на это, было непросто. За извращения она обычно брала по двойному тарифу, и, потребуй Шишидов от нее чего-то необычного, это позволило бы ей приготовить мясное не только для Юрия, но и для себя.  
Поймав свое отражение в зеркале, Галочка торопливо застегнула расстегнутые пуговицы и тут же отругала себя за глупость: какая разница, все равно раздеваться.  
– Тут такое дело, – Шишидов нервно облизал пересохшие губы. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделала. Разумеется, я заплачу.  
Галочка презрительно закатила глаза: каждый новый посетитель в первый раз всегда долго и путано объяснял цель своего визита.  
«Можно подумать, это квантовая физика», – подумала Галочка мрачно. Исключая личные предпочтения посетителей, все, что ей требовалось делать – это пятнадцать минут изображать энтузиазм, громко и прочувствованно стонать, а под конец сообщить, что Коля (Вася, Петя) был великолепен, и забрать наконец свои деньги.  
– Ну? – поинтересовалась она, видя, что Шишидов замолчал и продолжать не собирается.  
– Ты же бывшая спортсменка? – уточнил Шишидов.  
Галочка удивленно выгнула брови и посмотрела на Шишидова с новым уважением. Обычно ее просили одеться школьницей или медсестрой, реже хотели, чтобы она примерила парадный военный китель, но вживаться в постели в роль спортсменки ей еще не приходилось. Наверное, Шишидов видел себя суровым и беспощадным тренером, и где-то в этой сумке у него был настоящий тренерский свисток.  
– Ну-у… – Галочка задумалась. – Где-то в шкафу у меня и вправду валяется старое гимнастическое трико, но ты умаешься его с меня снимать. Может, я лучше прикинусь пловчихой? У меня есть раздельный купальник – с ним будет проще.  
Шишидов с недоумением уставился на нее.  
– Зачем мне снимать с тебя…  
Теперь уже на него изумленно воззрилась Галочка:  
– То есть, ты собирался спать со мной, не снимая одежды?  
Шишидов мгновенно залился краской:  
– Дура! – рявкнул он. – Да кто захочет с тобой спать!  
– Да чтоб ты знал, у меня от желающих отбою нет! – оскорбилась Галочка.  
– Ну, от меня тебе не надо отбиваться! – огрызнулся Шишидов.  
– Тогда какого ты сюда явился? – поинтересовалась Галочка. – И за что собирался мне заплатить?  
– А-а-а, видишь ли, – пробормотал Шишидов, немного поостыв. – Ты же бывшая спортсменка. А мне нужен кто-то, кто будет играть со мной в теннис.  
Мир Галочки перевернулся и встал с ног на голову.  
– Теннис, – произнесла она тупо.  
– Теннис, – подтвердил Шишидов.  
– Зачем?  
– Вообще-то, это не твое дело, но…  
– Но?  
– Если я как следует потренируюсь, то смогу обыграть этого… – Шишидов гневно сжал кулаки и практически выплюнул: – Кейгина. А если я обыграю Кейгина, то смогу давать Ольге теннисные уроки.  
– Аа-а, – протянула Галочка понимающе. – Это тот Кейгин, что из газеты?  
Шишидов кивнул.  
– Тогда тебе понадобятся теннисные ракетки.  
Шишидов поднял сумку:  
– Пришлось смотаться за ними в областной центр, – сообщил он гордо. – Точнее, в два. Даже мячики раздобыл.  
Отыскав за это время вчерашнюю газету, Галочка нашла нужную статью и несколько долгих секунд пялилась на сопроводительную фотографию:  
– А еще тебе нужны шорты.  
– Никаких шорт.

 

Тренироваться решили в парке – о чем Шишидов незамедлительно пожалел, когда сидящие на лавке пожилые матроны проводили их с Галочкой многозначительными взглядами.  
– Завтра, – сообщила Галочка не без злорадства, – весь город будет знать, что ты проводил со мной время.  
– Вокруг люди, – парировал Шишидов. – К тому же, ты одета.  
Вопреки его опасениям, что в гардеробе Галочки по понятным причинам не найдется приличной одежды, та все же умудрилась отыскать у себя старенькие спортивные брюки и скромную блузку.  
– Уверена, когда эти слухи дойдут до твоей Ольги, их приукрасят так, что ни на тебе, ни на мне одежды уже не останется.  
– Ольга выше сплетен, – сообщил Шишидов гордо и несколько секунд спустя неуверенно добавил: – По крайней мере, сплетен про меня.  
– Мой последний… посетитель тоже так говорил, – поделилась Галочка. – Жена развелась с ним через неделю.  
Оставшуюся дорогу до парка Шишидов был молчалив и нехарактерно задумчив.  
В парке они облюбовали первую попавшуюся лужайку, свободную от детей и собачников, и приступили к подготовке. Пока Галочка делала растяжку, Шишидов с помощью сложной системы флажков, колышков и натянутой веревки размечал корт и рассказывал ей правила. В его изложении теннис звучал больше похожим на бокс, только вместо кулаков использовались ракетки.  
– Ну, вроде все понятно, – сказала Галочка, когда он наконец закончил пояснять. – Приступим?  
Следующие полчаса прошли довольно оживленно. Оправившийся от хромоты Шишидов, как угорелый, носился по корту, умудряясь в мгновение ока перемещаться от задней линии корта к сетке и обратно. Не собиравшаяся уступать ему Галочка отбивала мячи, делая сальто и эффектные стойки на руках. За считанные минуты их матч привлек целую толпу праздных зевак и, по мнению Шишидова, сделал для продвижения тенниса в массы куда больше, чем Кейгин и его хваленые шорты.  
– 3:3, – азартно воскликнул Шишидов, с силой отбивая мяч. Галочка сделала прыжок через голову, вытянула руку – но вдруг закачалась, резко побледнела и рухнула на траву.  
Толпа заволновалась. Кто-то запричитал, какая-то сердобольная душа предложила вызвать скорую, однако с места не двинулся никто. Чертыхнувшись, Шишидо метнулся к Галочке, поднырнув под веревку, игравшую роль теннисной сетки. Склонившись над бесчувственным телом, он осторожно потряс Галочку за плечо. Та не отреагировала.  
– Вы ей искусственное дыхание сделайте! – посоветовал из толпы какой-то доброхот, промокнув большим клетчатым платком обильно вспотевшую лысину.  
Толпа одобрительно закивала и подалась вперед, очевидно, не желая пропустить ни малейшей детали спасения.  
– Она прекрасно дышит сама, – огрызнулся Шишидов, кивнув на слабо вздымающуюся грудь Галочки.  
– Ну, тогда сбрызните ее водой, – не сдавался давешний доброхот.  
– Да, да! – одобрительно загудели присутствовавшие в толпе мужчины. Имелся существенный шанс, что от воды Галочкина блузка станет прозрачной.  
– Да, да! – злорадно поддержала их женская половина собравшихся, очевидно, рассчитывая, что в таком случае мужчины воочию убедятся, что ходить к Галочке (и платить ей деньги), в общем-то, не за что.  
– Где ж я вам воду-то возьму? – скрипнул зубами Шишидов, отвесив Галочке пару хлестких пощечин. Женщины в толпе разразились сдержанными аплодисментами.  
Веки Галочки слабо затрепетали.  
– Стукните ее еще раз! – потребовала из толпы какая-то безымянная дама.  
– Не надо, – слабо запротестовала Галочка, пытаясь сесть. – Мне уже лучше.  
– Может, вызвать врача? – нахмурился Шишидов, поддерживая ее под локоть.  
Галочка покачала головой:  
– Нет. Я здорова.  
Сообразив, что больше зрелищ не предвидится, толпа начала расходиться.  
– Здорова, как же, – буркнул Шишидов.  
– Здорова! – упрямо повторила Галочка. – Просто…  
– Просто?.. – повторил Шишидов, у которого внезапно появилось смутное предчувствие, что дальнейшее ему не понравится.  
– Просто я два дня ничего не ела.

 

Полчаса спустя они сидели в столовой. Бодро орудуя ложкой, Галочка доедала уже третью тарелку борща. Рядом ожидали своей очереди миска гречки с подливой, четыре куска ржаного хлеба и компот. Шишидов молча сидел напротив и грел в руках бутылку «Боржоми». Уставшая скучать за прилавком буфетчица смахивала крошки с соседних столов, тщась подслушать обрывки разговора.  
– Насчет сегодняшней тренировки, – произнесла наконец Галочка, откашлявшись. Несмотря на переполнявшие ее теплые чувства (она уже и забыла, когда ее в последний раз приглашали на обед, пускай и всего лишь в столовку), дело было прежде всего. – До конца мы ее, конечно, не довели, но половину таксы я точно отработала.  
Шишидов полез в карман, вытащил несколько смятых купюр и бросил их на скатерть. Глаза отиравшейся неподалеку буфетчицы зажглись триумфальным огнем. Галочка подгребла к себе деньги и тщательно их пересчитала: сумма в два раза превышала ту, о которой они договаривались.  
– Хороший ты мужик, Шишидов, – произнесла она. Тот безразлично пожал плечами. – А хочешь, – предложила Галочка в порыве несвойственной ей щедрости, – я тебе в благодарность…  
– Нет, – произнес Шишидов твердо.  
– Зря отказываешься, – предупредила Галочка честно. – Твоя-то училка тебе такого удовольствия точно не доставит.  
– Даже не знаю, и как я это переживу, – ответил Шишидов сухо.  
Галочка подперла щеку рукой. Вот Шишидов, подумала она с тоской, наверняка бы оценил гуляш. Или, по крайней мере, старания. Оставалось только догадываться, оценит ли Чотаренко старания самого Шишидова.

 

Чутье Кейгина не подвело. Будь у него книга визитов – и к вечеру в ней расписались бы все первые дамы города. Посещения наносились под предлогом обсуждения тенниса в массы, но разговор шел исключительно о шортах. В частности, посетительниц интересовало, где можно раздобыть такие же. Кейгин честно признавался, что покупал свои в Лондоне, после чего разговор умирал сам собой.  
К десяти часам Кейгин был вынужден с неудовольствием констатировать, что Тимур так и не появился.  
Не собираясь сдаваться, он отнес Кунимициным еще одну сложенную газету. На этот раз шорты были обведены в кружок жирным черным фломастером.

 

«Кира! Кира-а! Кирочка-а-а-а!»  
Кира с блаженным выражением лица пялилась в темное окно. Застывшая рядом со скучающим видом Вика держала в руках связку простыней.  
– Ну, теперь-то наконец можно? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Еще немножко, – попросила Кира, с влюбленной улыбкой вслушиваясь в крики. – Это так…  
– Раздражает? – подсказала Вика.  
– Романтично! – с возмущением поправила ее Кира.  
Делавшая обязательную ежевечернюю запись в дневнике Зина закатила глаза:  
– Думаю, народные дружинники с тобой не согласятся.  
– Будет весьма забавно, если Шираишева загребут на пятнадцать суток за нарушение общественного порядка, – мечтательно произнесла Вика.  
– То есть как это? – Кира с ужасом воззрилась на нее. Пятнадцать суток без Шираишева в ее личной вселенной равнялись вечности.  
– Представляете? Две недели тишины и спокойствия, – поддержала Вику Зина.  
«Карина! Карина-а-а!» – донесся снаружи новый голос.  
– А может быть, и нет, – вздохнула Зина.  
– Фш-ш-ш-ш, – предпочитавшая не вмешиваться в спор Карина отобрала у Вики простыни, привязала их к батарее и спустила наружу. Сомнительной романтике взываний под окном она предпочитала личные свидания.  
Прошло пятнадцать минут.  
Кира нетерпеливо рысила по комнате. Снизу доносились обрывки вежливых фраз «после вас», «нет, после вас», «я настаиваю», «я прошу».  
– Ну, что там? – спросила она у Карины. То выглянула в окно, пытаясь оценить обстановку:  
– Расш-ш-шаркиваются.  
– До сих пор?!  
– Интеллигенты, – с презрением заклеймила ухажеров Вика.  
Переглянувшись, Карина с Кирой понурились: возразить было нечего.  
– К интеллигентам, – напомнила Зина, не поднимая головы от дневника, – нужен особый подход.  
– Покачать бедрами? – с сомнением уточнила Кира.  
– Почти, – отложив дневник в сторону, Зина встала из-за стола, подошла к окну и высунулась наружу. – Эй, там внизу, вы двое! – окликнула она. – Тому, кто первым поднимется наверх, девочки вручат… специальный приз, – последние слова она произнесла многозначительным тоном, не оставляющим ни малейших сомнений в том, какой именно приз имеется в виду.  
– Фш-ш-ш-ш, – заалела Карина. Кира прижала руки к покрасневшим щекам и принялась машинально поправлять перед зеркалом свои непослушные кудри.  
Спустя две минуты в окне замаячила коротко стриженая голова химика Иннокентия.  
– А где Шираишев? – поинтересовалась Кира, не скрывая своего разочарования.  
– Ну… – глаза Иннокентия забегали. Он перевалился через подоконник и спрятался за Кариной. – А можно я сначала получу специальный приз?  
– Иннокентий, – с угрозой протянула Кира.  
– Как бы сказать…  
– Ну? – Кира показательно захрустела костяшками пальцев.  
– Он не хотел понимать, что мне наверх нужнее, – с отчаяньем признался Иннокентий. – Поэтому пришлось его стукнуть.  
– Опять?! – ахнула Кира.  
Карина молча поцеловала Иннокентия в щеку.  
– Кирочка! – прежде, чем Кира успела демонизироваться, в комнату вполз пострадавший Шираишев. Выглядел он довольно жалко: на этот раз любящий симметрию Иннокентий подбил ему уже другой глаз.  
– Корней! – всплеснула руками Кира. – Тебе больно?  
– Очень, – сознался тот, пытаясь разглядеть ее заплывающим глазом. – Впрочем, есть одно проверенное средство, – он сделал драматическую паузу.  
– Кстати, – вклинился химик Иннокентий, – если уж мы заговорили о боли, то улучшенный рыбий жир…  
– Фш-ш-ш. Нет, – решительно оборвала его Карина.  
– Какое? Какое средство? – допытывалась Кира у Шираишева. Тот солнечно улыбнулся:  
– Поцелуй. И все пройдет.

 

Выйдя со двора, Кунимицин осторожно закрыл за собой скрипящую калитку. Настроение у него было… приемлемым. На завтрак была любимая жареная рыба, пришедший из Атлантики циклон обещал понижение температуры, отдыхающий с маяка наконец-то перестал посылать сигналы.  
Кунимицин поправил очки. Его ждал насыщенный рабочий день, сейнер «Сайгак», требующая постоянного присмотра команда, требующие постоянного присмотра отдыхающие, ставрида, а также…  
Как оказалось, газета в почтовом ящике его тоже ждала.  
Кунимицин огляделся по сторонам: для почтальона было еще слишком рано – и осторожно приблизился к ящику. Вместо крупного заголовка передовицы глаза его наткнулись на знакомые строчки «Теннис большой – это хорошо». Стараясь не привлекать внимания завтракавших на веранде родных, Кунимицин незаметно изъял газету из ящика, бросил беглый взгляд на помеченную черным кружком фотографию – и отправился искать ближайший мусорный ящик.

 

К завтраку Кейгин спустился в отвратительном настроении. Этой ночью его снова преследовали кошмары. В них Тимур почему-то уезжал в Германию, и Кейгин с боем пробивался туда же. Когда он вопреки не едущим поездам и не летающим самолетам все же попадал в Берлин, выяснялось, что за время его отсутствия Тимур умудрился наесть солидное пивное брюхо и изрядно подрастерять свое суровое потомственно-рыбацкое очарование.  
– Доброе утро, – поприветствовала Кейгина домработница. – А у вас гости.  
– Гоните в шею, – буркнул Кейгин, который считал, что за последние несколько дней эта фраза звучала прискорбно часто.  
– Как можно! – не согласилась с ним домработница. – Это же дети!  
По спине Кейгина пробежал озноб.  
– Как – дети?  
– Товарищ Кейгин! – окликнули его через полуприкрытую дверь столовой. – А вот наконец и вы. Доброе утро!  
– Доброе, – соврал Кейгин, входя в столовую и пытаясь в один быстрый взгляд оценить обстановку. Чотаренко сидела за столом и (очевидно, учтя печальную участь журнального столика) держала на коленях свою объемистую сумку. Вокруг нее расположилось полдюжины… ну, чисто теоретически, это были дети. Хотя темные спортивные костюмы и мрачные выражения лиц делали их больше похожими на дворовую шпану. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Ну, как же, – мягко улыбнулась Чотаренко. – Мы же с вами договорились о тренировке.  
– Вы достали ракетки? – не поверил Кейгин. В последний раз, когда он проверял, все три по-прежнему лежали в шкафу в прихожей.  
– Вы просто не поверите, какая с этими ракетками приключилась история! – воскликнула Чотаренко.  
– И какая? – уточнил Кейгин, в глубине души подозревая, что продолжение истории ему не понравится.  
– Кто-то скупил все ракетки в местных спорттоварах, – пожаловалась Чотаренко.  
– Да что вы говорите, – неискренне посочувствовал Кейгин. – Ай-яй-яй, какое горе.  
– К счастью, – продолжала Чотаренко, – мир не без добрых людей.  
– Гм, – пробормотал Кейгин, который при составлении своих планов совершенно забыл сделать поправку на чужую доброту.  
– Товарищ Оджин… Вы знаете Оджина?  
Оджина Кейгин не знал – иначе бы различными посулами, обещаниями или угрозами добился, чтобы тот не лез не в свое дело.  
– Почетный и почтенный гражданин нашего города, – пояснила Чотаренко. – Низенький, сухонький, в возрасте. Говорит, что помнит еще Наполеона.  
Кейгин отрицательно покачал головой: описание ни о чем ему не говорило, хотя часть про Наполеона и внушала определенные опасения.  
– Он столяр, столяр-краснодеревщик, – растолковала Чотаренко. – За это время сделал нам две ракетки и до конца недели обещал сделать остальные.  
– Но две ракетки… – попытался было откреститься от тренировки Кейгин.  
– Все равно играть одновременно могут только двое – у вас ведь всего один корт, – заметила Чотаренко. – Остальные в это время могут заниматься базовыми упражнениями, а бегать можно и без ракеток.  
Кейгин прикусил губу: к сожалению, аргументы действительно звучали здраво.  
– Сама я не смогу присутствовать на тренировке, – сообщила Чотаренко, – но, – она порылась в недрах сумки и вытащила наружу кипу мелко исписанных листочков, – я приготовила вам кое-какие заметки. Вот, держите.  
Кейгин машинально взял листочки, пытаясь осознать масштаб постигшей его катастрофы.  
– Я забегу за ребятами ближе к полудню, – пообещала Чотаренко, вставая со стула. Кейгин и дети проводили ее мрачными взглядами. Это был миг редкого взаимопонимания, которое, Кейгин был в этом убежден, в обозримом будущем не имело шансов повториться.  
Отдав накрытый к завтраку стол на разграбление своим новым подопечным (он еще ни разу в жизни не встречал подростка, который не хотел бы есть), Кейгин задумался. По всему выходило: особого выбора не было – придется тренировать.  
Этим он и занялся.  
К обеду Кейгин страдал от мигрени – цена, которую ему пришлось заплатить за то, чтобы научиться, как справляться с вверенными ему школьниками. Заметки Чотаренко он оставил на потом, и это оказалось серьезной ошибкой: прочитанные вовремя, они могли бы подготовить его к происходящему и хоть немного смягчить удар.  
Час спустя после начала тренировки Кейгин разделил своих подопечных на две условные группы: первая доставляла обычные проблемы, вторая – большие. В первую он после недолгих колебаний определил Сакураева Мишу, Морина Тему и Учимуренко Костю. Заметки Чотаренко насчет них были весьма расплывчатыми и напирали в основном на прилежность, инициативность и упорство. Об агрессивности и склонности к насилию не было сказано ни слова, но Кейгин умел читать по лицам и между строк. Сам он, так и не сумев запомнить, кто из этих ребят кто, мысленно окрестил их «трое из ларца одинаковых с лица» и, окликая, каждый раз называл имя наугад, надеясь, что каким-то чудом на него отзовется тот, кто нужно.  
Во вторую группу попали Ишидов Тихон, Камиев Алексей и Шинджин Игорь. Общение с ними заставило Кейгина по-новому переосмыслить значение слов «трудные дети». Пикантность ситуации придавал тот факт, что троица не пыталась осложнить ему жизнь намеренно, и Кейгин приходил в тихий ужас от понимания, что ситуация может стать еще хуже.  
Составленная Чотаренко характеристика на Ишидова была словно списана из православных святцев и не представляла никакой практической ценности. В действительности тот оказался простым прилежным парнем, вкладывавшим душу во все, чем бы ни занимался. На практике это проявлялось в том, что если уж Ишидов бил по мячу, значит, бил. Корт после его тренировочного матча с Сакураевым пришлось добрый час равнять от выбоин граблями. Больше Кейгин подобной ошибки не совершал, и до конца тренировки Ишидов бегал круги и тренировал замах с помощью тех же самых граблей.  
Камиев Алексей представлял собой совершенно иной, по-своему не менее трудный случай. Чотаренко вскользь упомянула о наличии у него своеобразных музыкальных пристрастий, что оказалось вежливым обозначением для маниакальной одержимости ритмом. Способности у Камиева были неплохие, в частности он мог похвастаться приличной скоростью, но чтобы сосредоточиться, ему приходилось напевать под нос какие-то мелодии. К полудню Кейгин (чьи музыкальные предпочтения в основном вращались вокруг Вагнера) досконально изучил весь репертуар ВИА «Самоцветы».  
Однако самый большой вызов долготерпению Кейгина представлял Шинджин. Он не портил корт, не распевал безвкусные песенки – Кейгин знал, как справляться с первым, и притерпелся бы ко второму. Нет, Шинджин бормотал – и делал это практически без остановки. Проблему усугубляло то, что бормотание касалось главным образом местного участкового. К обеду Кейгин знал о нем все. Младший лейтенант Тачибанов Клим был холост, имел младшую сестру Аню, выдержанный, нордический характер и личное мнение о каждой мелочи. Шинджин щедро делился с окружающими откровениями от Тачибанова – независимо от желания самих окружающих. Судя по случайным обмолвкам и услышанным обрывкам фраз, остальные школьники тоже признавали бесспорный авторитет участкового, однако у Шинджина восхищенные Тачибановым принимало безусловный характер и какие-то нездоровые формы.  
Заметки Чотаренко не давали ни малейшего намека на то, как с этим справляться. Запись под именем Шинджина была на удивление лаконична: «Терпите». Кейгину пришлось дважды отлучаться в дом и припадать к мудрости подаренного Шюскиным криминального кодекса. Первый раз – чтобы посмотреть, какой срок дают за умышленное убийство, и второй – чтобы уточнить, не светят ли ему смягчающие обстоятельства.  
Когда к двум часам Чотаренко явилась, чтобы забрать своих подопечных, Кейгин уже изрядно подрастерял свое обычное великолепие и желал одного: упасть в шезлонг и не вставать неделю.  
– Ну, как вам теннис? – поинтересовалась Чотаренко у ребят.  
Раздался хор нестройных голосов. Общее мнение выразил Камиев. Пожав плечами, он заключил:  
– Могло быть хуже.  
– Да, – подтвердил Шинджев, чей монотонный голос вгрызался в мозг не хуже циркулярки. – Он мог быть в шортах. Вот лейтенант Тачибанов, я убежден, никогда бы не показался на люди в подобном виде. Наверняка в уголовном кодексе есть статья, запрещающая…  
– Мы зайдем завтра, – поспешно перебила его Чотаренко. – В то же время, хорошо? Только частые и систематические тренировки помогут ребятам стать лучше.  
– Боюсь, меня может не оказаться, – поспешно заметил Кейгин. – Важные и неотложные дела требуют моего присутствия в… В общем, требуют, – заключил он решительно.  
– Ничего, – успокоила его Чотаренко. – Мы вас дождемся.

 

Рассвет нового дня Шишидов встретил с помятым лицом и покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами. Этой ночью он снова размышлял о проблемах, правда, на этот раз о чужих. Шишидов первым бы рассмеялся, назови его кто-нибудь рыцарем, однако он терпеть не мог, когда страдали слабые и угнетенные, и искренне полагал, что за добро (в случае Галочки – гуляш) следовало воздавать добром.  
Все это привело к тому, что вместо того, чтобы есть бутерброды с сыром и обсуждать с коллегами футбол, Шишидов в свой обеденный перерыв топтался в длинном коридоре коммуналки, где проживали Ошитарский и Галочка.  
Ошитарский открыл не сразу и, возможно, не открыл бы вообще – не продолжай Шишидов, искренне уверенный в том, что писателям больше нечего делать, кроме как безвылазно торчать дома и пожирать чужой гуляш, барабанить в дверь. Спустя две минуты громоподобного стука Шишидов наконец различил приглушенное чертыхание и негромкий звук шагов. Дверь распахнулась – и на пороге возник Ошитарский.  
Для человека, промышляющего чужими харчами, он выглядел довольно худощавым и каким-то бледным, что, впрочем, его не портило. Ошитарский оказался довольно смазливым и, если бы не пенсне в золоченой оправе, был бы вылитым героем из книжки. Каким-нибудь королевичем Елисеем.  
– Чем могу помочь? – осведомился Ошитарский вежливо.  
Шишидов задумался. Предупредить, что он собирается Ошитарскому врезать, было бы глупо, не предупредить – подло. Лучше было ограничиться намеком. Буркнув «Сук-кин кот!», Шишидов с силой выбросил руку вперед и вверх. Ошитарский проворно ушел в сторону, и кулак Шишидова впечатался в дверной косяк. Зашипев от боли, Шишидов отчаянно затряс рукой.  
– Ай, – произнес Ошитарский без симпатии. – Это, наверное, очень больно.  
– Твою мать, еще бы, – скривившись, Шишидов оглядел сбитые костяшки. Расправа с писателем шла совершенно не так, как он предполагал.  
– Входите, – Ошитарский сделал приглашающий жест, – нужно обработать рану.  
– То есть как? – не понял Шишидов. – Ты что, даже не будешь спрашивать, почему я пытался тебя избить?  
Ошитарский пожал плечами:  
– Предпочитаю думать, что вы ошиблись дверью. А еще лучше – домом.  
– Ничего я не ошибся, – буркнул Шишидов.  
– Тогда тем более входите. Зальем ваши ссадины зеленкой – и вы расскажете, чем я вам не нравлюсь.  
Шишидов пожал плечами и вошел в комнату. Потянувшись к двери, он услышал, как где-то впереди по коридору раздался протяжный скрип, легчайший звук шагов – и различил легкий аромат фрезии, которой так любила душиться Галочка. Повинуясь наитию, Шишидов оставил дверь полуоткрытой.  
– Аптечка в ящике стола, – сообщил Ошитарский, доставая откуда-то из воздуха ручку и возвращаясь к своей рукописи. Подойдя к столу, Шишидов краем глаза заметил разбросанные по столешнице листы с многократно повторяющимися словами «Теннис большой – это…» и благоразумно решил ничего не спрашивать. Выдвинув указанный ящик, он принялся рыться в ворохе блестящих серебристых блистеров в поисках ваты и перекиси. Искомое обнаружилось в самом углу – под залежью таблеток от желудка. Для обычной аптечки тех было слишком много. Шишидов пересчитал упаковки «Алахола», «Мезима», «Фестала» и «Холензима» и с невольной симпатией посмотрел на Ошитарского.  
– Что, желудок беспокоит?  
– Иногда, – признался Ошитарский, откладывая рукопись и поворачиваясь к Шишидову. – Есть хотите? – он кивнул на стоящую на углу стола тарелку с заливной рыбой.  
– Хочу, – не стал вилять Шишидов, который абсолютно не видел причин, по которым он не мог бы съесть рыбу Ошитарского, а после снова попытаться набить ему морду.  
– Тогда прошу, – вручил ему вилку Ошитарский.  
Шишидо признательно кивнул и примерился к рыбе. Как холостяку, ему не часто доводилось есть домашнюю стряпню. К тому же, рыба обещала быть невероятно вкусной – ее наверняка готовила Галочка, пытавшаяся выразить в заливном всю силу своей любви.  
Из коридора послышался какой-то звук. Запах фрезий стал гораздо сильнее: можно было смело проставить червонец, что Галочка беззастенчиво подслушивает под дверью. Пожав плечами, Шишидов откромсал немного заливного и отправил его в рот. Затем распробовал вкус – и с упреком уставился на Ошитарского.  
– Это несъедобно.  
– Несъедобно, – согласился Ошитарский, отбирая у него тарелку и вилку и принимаясь со страдальческим видом поглощать рыбу.  
– Тогда зачем ты это ешь? – удивился Шишидов.  
– А-а, – протянул Ошитарский, отставляя пустую тарелку и наливая себе стакан воды. – Видите ли, человек, который это приготовил, очень старался. – Он подошел к столу, выдвинул ящик и вытряхнул в руку несколько таблеток от желудка. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы все ее усилия пропали напрасно. – Проглотив таблетки, Ошитарский запил их водой и криво улыбнулся. – Пускай это и… немного болезненно.  
Он прижал руку к животу и тяжело опустился на стул.  
Шишидов опустился рядом и уставился на Ошитарского словно на карбюратор, который ему сдали в ремонт и который по какой-то неизвестной причине вдруг перестал барахлить.  
– По ходу, это любовь, – заключил он. Ошитарский закатил глаза, но даже не подумал отрицать. Из коридора донеслось тихое аханье. – Слышишь, Галка! – позвал Шишидов. – Выходи!  
Раздался скрип, дверь отворилась, и на пороге показалась взволнованная Галочка.  
– Юрий, это правда? – спросила она.  
– Правда-правда, – подтвердил Шишидов, глядя на перекошенное лицо Ошитарского, у которого, судя по всему, как раз начинался приступ желудочных колик. – Или любовь – или глупость.

 

– Бедняжка!  
– Как есть, бедняжка. Но уж он-то каков подлец!..  
Ольга недовольно поморщилась и попыталась сосредоточиться на плане воспитательной работы, который она составляла для своего класса на август.  
Разговор стал громче и настойчивей.  
– Показаться с этой гулящей на людях! Отвести ее в людное место! И не куда-нибудь, а в парк!  
– Где, между прочим, дети играют!  
Ольга с раздражением постучала ручкой по бумаге. Проклиная себя за деликатность, она повернулась к болтавшим коллегам, надеясь передать им взглядом, как сильно они ей мешают. К сожалению, те восприняли это как приглашение к беседе.  
– Не расстраивайтесь, дорогая, – тотчас же произнесла одна из них, покровительственно похлопав Ольгу по плечу. – Он не стоит ваших слез.  
– Кто? – не поняла Ольга, которая даже не думала плакать.  
– Ну, как же! – возмутилась коллега. – Шишидов!  
– А что с ним? – живо уточнила Ольга, чувствуя, как при упоминании этого имени начинают пылать щеки.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут она была вынуждена слушать, что именно с Шишидовым – точнее, что с ним не так.  
– …и дал ей денег! – возбужденно закончила коллега и выжидающе уставилась на Ольгу.  
– Вздор, – отмахнулась Ольга, снова придвигая к себе план. – Шишидов бы никогда не стал платить кому-то за любовь.  
«Хотя бы потому, – подумала она с тоской, – что любая женщина была бы рада любить его забесплатно».  
Сообразив, что проклинать Шишидова и биться в истерике Ольга не собирается, разочарованные коллеги переключились на обсуждение теннисного движения. Оспаривать решение директора и завуча по воспитательной работе не решился никто, но все сошлись на том, что теннисная форма могла бы быть и поскромнее.  
Задумчиво нарисовав напротив строчки об экскурсии в Чуфут-Кале человечка в кепке, Ольга вздохнула. Может, попробовать перейти на обувь на низкой подошве?

 

К концу второй недели жизнь Кейгина напоминала форменное безумие. Он тренировал школьников, отвечал на бесконечные вопросы Ошитарского, отстаивал свою репутацию в столь же бесконечных теннисных поединках с Шишидовым и встречался (точнее, пытался уклониться от встреч) с новыми адептами теннисного движения. К вящему ужасу Кейгина, теннис действительно пошел в массы. К нему обращались матери-одиночки, пытавшиеся восстановиться после родов, люди, желавшие сбросить лишний вес, пенсионеры, мечтавшие вернуть былую бодрость, лейтенант Тачибанов, планировавший с помощью тенниса перевоспитать закоренелых хулиганов, и прочая-прочая-прочая…  
У Кейгина перебывал весь город. Кроме Тимура.  
Изменить это обстоятельство не сумела даже новая статья и новая фотография шорт, не менее выигрышная, чем предыдущая. Возможно, дело объяснялось тем, что шорты теперь носил не только Кейгин. Редкие вылазки, которые он сделал за это время в город, довели до его сведенья тот факт, что в шортах теперь уже щеголяло все женское население и избранные представители творческих профессий.  
Последней каплей, переполнившей чашу долготерпения Кейгина, стала артель нервно заикающихся, лысеющих мужчин, которым кто-то сказал, что с помощью тенниса можно повысить потенцию. Отправив их восвояси, Кейгин велел домработнице сообщать посетителям, что до конца дня его сегодня не будет, и отправился в порт – искать Тимура.

 

Прижимая к груди объемистые шуршащие свертки, Шишидов осторожно пробирался сквозь бурлящий толпами рынок. Он был не из тех людей, которые игнорируют советы только потому, что советчик им неприятен, и сейчас готовился воспользоваться мудростью Кейгина, которую тот излил на него две недели назад. Такая задержка объяснялась тем фактом, что Шишидов придумывал правильные слова, копил храбрость, а также искал четырехлистник клевера. С правильными словами дело обстояло не очень (Шишидов обычно предпочитал показательные действия), но четырехлистником он все же разжился, приобретя тот сегодня за червонец у предприимчивых юннатов.  
В который уже раз задумавшись об Ольге, Шишидов случайно налетел на стоящего у мясного прилавка человека. Открыв было рот, чтобы извиниться, он с удивлением узнал в пострадавшем Ошитарского – и поспешно передумал. Цеплявшаяся за руку Ошитарского Галочка задумчиво разглядывала витрину.  
– Значит, пельмени? – уточнила она у Ошитарского. – Мне кажется, с пельменями я справлюсь. Их ведь нужно просто бросить в воду?  
– В кипящую, – кивнул Ошитарский. – Так я слышал.  
– Нам восемь пачек, – обратилась Галочка к продавцу. В последнее время ее финансовые дела пошли в гору: внезапная мода на шорты заставила женское население городка всерьез озаботиться видом своих бедер. По совету неизвестного доброжелателя (злые языки поговаривали, что доброжелатель отзывается на имя Филипп), Галочка открыла кружок аэробики, тем самым диаметрально сменив клиентуру и переключившись с мужей на жен.  
Повернувшись к Ошитарскому, чтобы сгрузить приобретенные пельмени в большую авоську, Галочка наконец заметила Шишидова.  
– О, привет, – произнесла она, внимательно рассматривая свертки в его руках. – Что, признаваться идешь?  
– Иду, – кивнул Шишидов.  
– Ну, удачи, – пожелала Галочка искренне.  
– И вам обоим тоже – с покупками, кружком и книгой. Как она, кстати, поживает? – осведомился Шишидов у Ошитарского.  
– Чудесно, – ответил тот. – Вывел вас в качестве главного злодея.  
Шишидов пожал плечами. Ошитарский оказался злопамятным и все никак не мог простить ему попытку физической расправы двухнедельной давности. Оставалось только догадываться, какая незавидная участь ждала бы Шишидова в книге, сумей он и вправду ударить писателя.  
Распрощавшись с влюбленной парочкой, Шишидов поудобнее перехватил свои свертки и отправился дальше. Спустя пятнадцать минут он уже подымался по скрипящим ступеням старого двухэтажного дома к квартире Ольги. Остановившись перед дверью, Шишидов некоторое время прислушивался к льющимся из-за нее звукам пианино. Если у них с Ольгой все сложится, подумал он, музыка в доме будет звучать постоянно. Особой музыкальностью Шишидов похвастаться не мог, но такие перспективы его не пугали. Чувствуя, как от подступившего волнения начинают мелко дрожать руки, Шишидов нажал на кнопку дверного звонка.  
Полминуты спустя дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла Ольга, одетая в простое домашнее платье. На шее у нее тускло поблескивал крестик.  
«Наверняка пудовый», – с нежностью подумал Шишидов.  
– Ой, Роман! – удивилась Ольга. – А что вы здесь делаете? – взгляд ее упал на свертки, и она понимающе покраснела.  
– Цветы, – Шишидов протянул ей букет сладко пахнущих роз. Ольга машинально приняла цветы и прижала их к груди. – Четырехлистник клевера. – Он вручил ей маленькую коробочку. – Ноты. И – прозрачный намек – грампластинка с маршем.  
– Мендельсона? Или Шопена? – уточнила Ольга. Глаза ее смеялись.  
– Радецкого, – ослепительно улыбнулся Шишидов. – Я собираюсь вас завоевывать.  
– И как же? – уточнила Ольга. Шишидов сделал красноречивый жест.  
Ольга опустила взгляд ниже – и потрясенно открыла рот.  
На Шишидове были шорты.

 

Когда Кейгин наконец-то разыскал «Сайгак», с него как раз начали выгружать рыбу. Немногочисленные отдыхающие, ходившие сегодня на сейнере в море, спускались по трапу, неся с собой ведерки с уловом и ведя за руки возбужденных детей. Поднявшись на борт, Кейгин начал оглядываться в поисках Тимура. Тот обнаружился на носу в компании какого-то малолетнего пацана, которого Кейгин (на всякий случай) немедленно возненавидел.  
– Тим… – начал было Кейгин. Глаза Тимура, не одобрявшего такую фамильярность, за стеклами очков недовольно сузились, и Кейгин поспешно исправился: – Я хотел сказать, капитан Кунимицин.  
– Да? – сухо откликнулся Тимур. Легкий морской бриз ерошил его волосы. Лучи заходящего солнца золотили загорелую кожу.  
– Я… – Кейгин облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Упреки, обвинения, укоризна, пренебрежение им (и шортами) – все это было забыто. Тимур был неправдоподобно и ошеломительно красив, настолько красив, что от этого перехватывало дыхание. Кейгин машинально заозирался по сторонам в поисках софы.  
– Так чего вам, дяденька? – осведомился пацан, о котором он уже успел позабыть.  
С трудом подавив рвущиеся с губ слова «Иди отсюда, мальчик, не мешай!», Кейгин задумался. Его тщательно продуманный, практически беспроигрышный план (и шорты) не сработали. В создавшихся обстоятельствах выход был только один.  
– Я… – Кейгин прочистил горло. – Я хотел бы…  
Он подумал о том, как сильно ненавидит ранние побудки, дневную жару и отвратительный, всепроникающий запах рыбы, как его до чертиков раздражает рыбалка и назойливые отдыхающие, как мучительно будет весь день до самого заката торчать посреди моря на сейнере, лишенном прислуги и каких-либо удобств.  
– Да? – поторопил его Тимур. Из расстегнутого ворота его рубашки выглядывали точеные ключицы.  
Кейгин решился.  
– Я хотел бы половить рыбу на вашем сейнере.  
Вертевшийся около Тимура противный пацан с подозрением осведомился:  
– У вас хоть удочка-то есть?  
– Рома, не груби, – одернул его Тимур. – Что же касается вас, товарищ…  
– Кейгин, – подсказал Кейгин. – Но вы можете звать меня Анатолий.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт сейнера «Сайгак», – кивнул Тимур. – Будем ждать вас завтра в восемь. Сейнер отходит минута в минуту, так что не опаздывайте.  
– Не опоздаю, – пообещал Кейгин. Его переполняли предвкушение и самодовольство: теперь он сможет проводить с Тимуром целые дни напролет. Все остальное было делом техники.

 

– Значит, добро пожаловать на борт? – мягко произнес Шюскин. Кунимицин молча кивнул. Он уже давно привык к тому, что Шюскин постоянно находился в курсе всех мало-мальски важных событий, пусть даже когда те происходили, его не было рядом.  
Они сидели на веранде в доме Шюскина, смотрели на закат и пили чай с плюшками. Дополняя картину идиллии, вокруг зеленели нежно любимые Шюскиным кактусы.  
– Впервые вижу, – добавил Кунимицин ровно, – чтобы перспектива порыбачить на сейнере приводила человека в подобный восторг.  
– Полагаю, – заметил Шюскин, делая глоток из своей чашки, – его восторги значительно поутихнут, когда завтра обнаружится, что ты ушел в отпуск.  
– Ничего, – Кунимицин улыбнулся одними уголками губ. – Мальчик Рома о нем позаботится.  
– Будущая опора рыболовецкой бригады? – уточнил всезнающий Шюскин. – Тот самый мальчик, который так к тебе неравнодушен? – тон, которым это было сказано, заставил бы поседеть кого угодно – за исключением злополучного Ромы. Тимур подумал про себя, что мальчик принадлежал к числу тех редких людей, на которых слова Шюскина не возымели бы никакого эффекта.  
– В последнее время, – произнес Кунимицин вслух, – он сильно сблизился с товарищем Персиковым.  
– И ты надеешься, что Кейгина постигнет та же участь? – поинтересовался Шюскин.  
Кунимицин поджал губы. Он ни за что не признался бы в этом вслух, но он и впрямь рассчитывал, что общение с мальчиком Ромой изрядно подсократит пребывание Кейгина на сейнере. Кунимицину совсем не улыбалось выйти из отпуска и застать на судне приезжего, который первую половину лета терроризировал его издалека с помощью неприличной моды и сигналов маяка, а вторую – решил делать это лично.  
– Не беспокойся, – произнес мягко Шюскин, словно читая его мысли. – Он скоро уедет. Отец прислал ему уже три телеграммы – требует возвращения в Москву.  
Кунимицин кивнул, запрещая себе думать, как Шюскину удалось раздобыть такую частную информацию.  
– Бедняга, – продолжал Шюскин, баюкая в руках чашку чая. – Так старался – маяк, теннис, шорты – почти преуспел…  
– Ничего подобного, – покачал головой Кунимицин. – Никакие шорты не заставят меня… – он на секунду запнулся, пытаясь облечь цели Кейгина в общеупотребительные слова. – Позабыть о приличиях и пристойности.  
Шюскин улыбнулся и широко открыл глаза:  
– Даже если их надену я?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Примечания к тексту и сноски:

1\. Консоме с профитролями – осветленный бульон с маленькими и несладкими заварными пирожными.

2\. Азбука Морзе: т-и-м-у…

3\. Сейнер – рыбопромышленное судно для лова рыбы кошельковым неводом, обычно, однопалубное с надстройкой, смещенной к носовой части.

4\. Антон Семёнович Макаренко – советский педагог и писатель, признанный ЮНЕСКО одним из четырех педагогов, определивших способ педагогического мышления в ХХ веке.

5\. Сбитень – старинный восточно-славянский напиток из воды, мёда и пряностей, в число которых нередко входили лечебные травяные сборы.

6\. Мартин Мункачи – один из самых великих фотографов XX столетия, сделавший колоссальный вклад в фотографию Европы и Америки. Благодаря ему были сформированы основные черты современной фотожурналистики.

7\. «Удовольствие для настоящих мужчин».

8\. Аконит – род многолетних травянистых ядовитых растений.

9\. «Самодур» - леска-вставка с привязанными к ней на расстоянии 15 - 20 см поводками с крючками. Количество поводков может быть от 5 до 15, в зависимости от длины удилища и мастерства рыболова.

10\. Ониромантия – предсказание на основе толкования сновидений.

11\. Фрикасе – рагу из белого мяса в белом соусе.

12\. Касторка (касторовое масло) – известное слабительное средство.

13\. Туф – легкая, сцементированная, пористая горная порода. Имея высокие декоративные свойства, представляет собой ценный отделочный строительный материал.

14\. Ломонос лозный (Clematis vitalba) — полукустарник. Ядовито только свежее растение, при высыхании ядовитость значительно снижается.

15\. Радио „Свобода“» – международная некоммерческая радиовещательная организация, создающая передачи, направленные на поощрение развития демократических институтов и рыночной экономики в странах, которые пытаются преодолеть авторитарное правление, нарушения прав человека, вражду на этнической и религиозной почве, обеспечить свободу средств массовой информации. Русская служба РС начала своё вещание с марта 1953 года под именем «Радио „Освобождение“». Согласно официальной истории радиостанции, «Радио „Освобождение“» было задумано Американским комитетом по освобождению от большевизма как эмигрантское радио, рупор Координационного центра антибольшевистской борьбы для освобождения родины от коммунистической диктатуры.

16\. Яйца Бенедикт – блюдо на завтрак, представляющее собой бутерброд с яйцами-пашот и голландским соусом.

17\. Смэш – мощный удар над головой по опускающемуся сверху мячу.

18\. «Citius, Altius, Fortius!» («Быстрее, выше, сильнее!») – олимпийский девиз.

19\. Марш Мендельсона – широко известный марш, написанный Феликсом Мендельсоном в числе других музыкальных произведений, созданных им для пьесы «Сон в летнюю ночь» в 1842 году. Один из наиболее распространённых в мире свадебных маршей.

20\. Марш Шопена – похоронный или Траурный марш, третья часть Сонаты для фортепиано № 2 си-бемоль минор, ор. 35.

21\. Гуляш – национальное блюдо венгров: кусочки говядины или телятины, тушённые со шпиком, луком, перцем (паприкой) и картофелем. Блюдо относится к категории густых супов.

22\. Александр Ираклиевич Метревели (родился 2 ноября 1944 года в Тбилиси, Грузинская ССР) –советский теннисист. Заслуженный мастер спорта СССР (1966). Почётный гражданин Австралии. Наивысшее достижение – финал Уимблдонского турнира 1973 года, где он уступил Яну Кодешу из Чехословакии со счётом 1:6, 8:9, 3:6.

23\. Кубок Дэвиса – крупнейшие международные командные соревнования в мужском теннисе. Проводятся ежегодно с 1900 года под эгидой Международной федерации тенниса. Команды теннисистов из различных стран играют матчи между собой с выбыванием проигравшей команды из турнира.

24\. Турниры Большого шлема – четыре самых крупных ежегодных турнира (в порядке проведения в течение сезона): открытый чемпионат Австралии, открытый чемпионат Франции, Уимблдонский турнир, открытый чемпионат США.

25\. Чуфут-Кале – средневековый город-крепость в Крыму, расположен на территории Бахчисарайского района в 2,5 км к востоку от Бахчисарая.

26\. «Марш Радецкого» – марш, написанный Иоганном Штраусом-старшим в качестве приветствия войскам фельдмаршала Иоганна Йозефа Венцеля Радецкого, возвращавшимся после подавления восстания в Италии.


End file.
